The Evil Council of Storytelling
by Uncle Dunmore
Summary: Arc One: W&W's Wonderful Adventure Part Three: Wario and Co., with their new allies, must now stop Porky from taking over the world as the story comes to an end. Will our heros be able to do it, or will something else happen?
1. Chapter 1: Always Plan Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or SSB, I just write fanfiction.**

* * *

March 15, 2009

Time: 20:00

* * *

**BOOM!**

A great explosion was heard, accompanied by a massive smoke cloud. Four men stood bravely outside of the Smash Safe, the most secure place on the World of Trophies. Every Smash Coin in the world rested behind the safe, ensuring economic stability.

But no safe is safe from the Evil Council and some good ol' TNT.

As the smoke dissipated, a fat man wearing ridiculous yellow and purple attire ran in, his face in a huge smile as he gazed at all of the Smash Coins. Shouting in glee, he dived into a giant pile of coins, swimming around in it like water.

"Come on Wario." A tall gray man said, walking into the safe. He had an orange beard and black attire. Coming up to the pile, he grabbed a handful of coins and put them into a sack. "We only have twenty-two minutes left."

"Fine Ganondorf..." Wario reluctantly jumped out of the coins and started helping. Meanwhile, two Smashers cautiously entered, carrying sacks of their own. A well dressed penguin peered back around the corner, making sure that they were safe. Turning back, he looked at a giant turtle dragon. "Are you sure we're safe Bowser?"

"Of course Dedede!" Bowser roared, making the penguin flinch. "I came up with the plan! What's the worst that can happen?"

"Great... Now we're all screwed." Dedede grumbled, sucking coins in his stomach.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

* * *

Bowser and King Dedede vigorously loaded sacks of coins onto a black car labeled "Brute". Their greed illuminated from their eyes; each bag made their pupils grow larger and larger in happiness. Ganondorf was in the driver's seat, listening to Wario's last minute instructions.

"And what ever you do, don't you dare leave a scratch!" Wario yelled in Ganondorf's ears. Wiping the spit off of his face, the Dark Lord punched the anti-hero away.

"Shut up you idiot. We've reviewed this for months." Ganondorf glowered, turning the car keys.

"You ready?" Bowser asked, walking up to the front of the car. Even he was getting nervous at the time.

"I know already." Ganondorf shifted into gears. "You worry about your sorry a-" With that, he stepped on the gas pedal, tires screaming as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. At first it was quiet, the sound of burning rubber echoing in their ears. Then Bowser let out a laugh of relief.

"Finally, one of my plans worked!" He laughed, patting Wario on the back quite hard. "We did it!" Wario and Dedede joined in awkwardly, but after a minute they cracked up in glee. Finally, the Evil Council did something... Evil! They did it! Nothing could go-

"Wait," Sudden realization hit Dedede. "What time is it?"

"20:22, why?" Wario wondered. "Oh-"

A horde of Smashers came running down the street, each of them armed to the teeth. Mario was leading them, red-faced and angry. The Evil Council could only stare in awe as they were surrounded by an array of weaponry.

"Crap…"

* * *

21:02

Bowser, King Dedede, and Wario sat awkwardly outside Master Hands's office in handcuffs. None was free from injuries; Wario had a black eye, Dedede had bandages all over his face, and Bowser wore an eyepatch. Their faces were filled with frustration, all of them staring at a cat poster that said "Hang in there!" It was about five long minutes before the door to the office opened, R.O.B stepping out. The group looked at the robot as he spoke, his mechanical voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"MASTER HAND IS READY TO SEE YOU NOW."

Standing up, the group moved in unison, making their way inside. Master Hand sat behind a mahogany desk, reading a report. As the group took their seats, Master Hand looked up at them in seeming disappointment.

"Half a million. Half a freaking million. How in the world did you steal half a million Smash Coins?" He moved his chair back and started to pace. "They still haven't found the cache, but it's only a matter of time before they do. Where is it?"

His last word hung in the air, followed by awkward silence. The group refusing to budge, avoiding the gaze of the hand.

"Look," Master Hand stopped and turned towards the Evil Council. "Your escapade has cost us over 655,000 Smash Coins, not including the amount you just stole. Nintendo's on my back about sending you guys home. Half of you may never return. I barely managed to convince them to keep you around. It's either you guys tell me where you hid it, or community service."

The group still refused to speak, but Wario looked nervous. Dedede was starting to sweat, but both of them held firm.

"Fine, community service it is. Your day now starts at 5:00, cleaning up the bathrooms and garbage bins. At 7:00, you will go to the kitchen to help Mr. Game and Watch prepare breakfast, after showers of course. At 9:00, you will clean all of the rooms and mansions. At 11:30, you will help Mr. Game and Watch prepare lunch. After a quick meal, you will resume cleaning. At 15:00, you will go to your matches for the day until 15:30. If your matches go over, you will not be dismissed. You will then work for R.O.B until 22:00, only stopping at 18:00 to help Mr. Game and Watch prepare dinner. Now, are you sure you don't want to tell me the location of the money?"

The group looked tempted, but somehow sheer willpower prevented them from speaking.

"Fine then. Your punishment will last for 5 years. That should cover the costs of the damage. Any questions?"

No answer.

"Great! Punishment starts tomorrow. Have fun!"

* * *

_July 12, 2010_

* * *

5:00

"This is pure torture."

Bowser was lugging trash from the Pokémon Mansion, carrying it slowly towards the dumpster. Dedede followed slowly behind him, carried a bag almost as big as himself. Both of them had dark circles underneath their eyes, their expressions exhausted and frustrated. Throwing their respective bags in the dumpster bin, some of the trash flew out and it them in their faces. As they wiped their faces clean, Wario tied the dumpster to his motorcycle and started driving it towards the front gates. However, the weight of the bin slowed the motorcycle down, causing both to move at a snail's pace. Yawning, they stared blankly as it inched forward. Sadly, this was the most fun part of the day.

11:30

BEEP!

Mr. Game and Watch slapped Dedede as the penguin tried to sneak a bite of cheese. The kitchen was hectic, all of the villains moving frantically as they tried to prepare tacos for the hungry Smashers. Wario was seasoning the meat with garlic, sneaking a clove every once in a while. Bowser was a natural, slicing the lettuce with ease before moving on to the tomatoes. Mr. Game and Watch repeatedly smacked Dedede with his frying pan until the penguin ran back to heating the shells.

15:28

The Green Team, Wario and Dedede, were stuck in a stock match against the Blue Team, Pit and Sonic on Port Town Aero Dive. The Green Team both had two lives, while the Blue Team only had one life each. Wario landed his meteor smash on Sonic, sending him flying out of the arena. Only Pit stood against the two villains, sweating nervously as they approached. Pit smiled cheaply, flying around the place and avoiding every move they threw at him. Finally, a huge bell sounded over the intercom.

"EVIL COUNCIL, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO R.O.B'S OFFICE. YOUR MATCHES ARE OVER."

Wario and Dedede sighed, both committing suicide twice.

GAME!

BLUE TEAM WINS!

The Smashers rematerized back in the Stage Selection Lobby. Cheering, Pit and Sonic high-fived each other happily while the other two walked away, depressed.

"Sucks to suck!" Pit yelled after them as they left the building. Bowser was a little ways ahead, looking just as glum as them. Quickening their pace, they caught up with the Koopa King.

"Let me guess: you lost." Wario growled.

"You bet." Bowser said, kicking a stray rock.

"At least they still haven't found the coins." Dedede smiled, but it was hollow with sadness.

"I hate Ganondorf!" Bowser roared in frustration. "Why did he get off scot free but we have to endure this torture!"

"Why did he drive off in my car in the first place?" Wario grumbled.

"I-" The King Koopa looked dumbfounded. "What the heck!? Why did he escape! Why didn't I escape in the car?"

"What even was the plan for us?!" King Dedede asked, his voice getting louder in confusion. "Were we just going to take the fall for him?"

"Do we even know if Ganondorf made it to the location?" Wario said angrily.

"Great... My plan wasn't as full proof as I thought." Bowser groaned.

20:00

"WELL, THAT'S ABOUT IT." R.O.B said as they moved a stack of boulders. Honestly, they still didn't know why they moved the boulders; R.O.B just made them move it back to the same place the next day.

"THANKS GUYS." The robot started walking away, much to the surprise of the Evil Council.

"Wait," Dedede was gasping for air. "You're letting us go?"

"HAHAHAHA. NO. I HAVE ONE LAST JOB FOR YOU TO DO."

.o0O0o.

The Smash Lobby was a popular hangout place for all of the Smashers. Not only did it have a snack bar, but it also had billiards, air hockey, multiple arcade machines, every Nintendo game system, and most importantly, furniture. Most people didn't know about the door to the right of the entrance, but for the first time ever the Evil Council followed R.O.B through the door.

"WELCOME TO THE LIBRARY." R.O.B said, unlocking the door.

"Nooooo, we just have a room dedicated to bookshelves." Bowser murmured.

If R.O.B heard him, he showed no sign of it. "LATELY, THE YOUNGER SMASHERS HAVE BEEN GETTING RESTLESS. MOST OF THEM MISS THEIR HOMES AND FAMILIES. SINCE THEIR CONTRACTS DON'T EXPIRE UNTIL 2014, WE NEED YOU TO ENTERTAIN THEM. EVERY NIGHT AT 20:00 YOU WILL READ THEM A STORY OR WHATEVER; HONESTLY I DON'T CARE, THEY'RE GETTING ANNOYING. THEY WILL BE HERE IN TWO MINUTES. GOOD LUCK!" With that, the robot left.

"Just... what?" Bowser scratched his head. "What... why?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." King Dedede looked around the room. The room was aligned with tons of books, stretching along the walls. There was a single break for a fireplace, casting the only light(which is strange since it was the middle of July). Three antique chairs faced away from the fireplace, creating a semi-circle around the red patterned carpet. A table accompanied the middle chair, with a book resting on top of it. The three Smashers gazed in wonder as they took their seats.

"So what do we read them?" Dedede asked, taking the left chair.

"What about telling them evil stories?" Wario said, taking the chair farthest to the right. "We could inspire them to be evil! Wha hahaha!"

"No, that won't work." Bowser said, taking the center chair. "Think about it: they're great heroes, imagine them as villains."

Wario stopped laughing. "Darn it."

R.O.B opened the door, leading a group of children inside(including Red, Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, Pit, and Toon Link). As they took their seats, Pit moaned.

"Why do we have to be here?" He complained, sitting next to Ness and Toon Link. "I'm old enough to do what I want."

"NO YOU AREN'T." R.O.B argued.

"I'm three thousand." He retorted.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP." R.O.B said, walking(?) towards the door. "I WANT YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO THE CONVICTS; THEY ARE GOING TO READ YOU A STORY. SHUT UP AND LISTEN. YOU'RE HERE FOR AN HOUR. HAVE FUN LOSERS, I'M GOING TO NINTENDO LAND!" With that, he left the room.

"Nintendo Land hasn't been invented yet..." Dedede mumbled to himself.

"Hello male humans." Bowser greeted them in a very monotone fashion.

"Toon Link's an elf and Nana's a girl." Popo grumbled.

Bowser pretended not to hear him as he continued. "You are here to be entertained. I will provide you with mentioned entertainment."

"Yay." Popo mumbled.

"Okay, shut up!" Bowser grabbed the boy by his temples with two sharp claws. The Ice Climber struggled as he tried to escape his grasp.

"You're defiant. I like defiant." Bowser snorted, leaning in close to his face.

"Let's not kill the children yet." Wario leaped out of his seat to separate them.

"Yet?" Lucas cringed, scared.

"Anyways," Dedede cleared his throat, grabbing the book on the nightstand. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Is it about adventure?" Nana asked exultingly.

"No, it's called 'Smith has a Playdate.'" Dedede read the cover.

"Yay..." The children moaned sarcastically.

* * *

"The end." Dedede smiled, closing the book. "Wasn't that nice?"

"That was literally the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life. Brain cells everywhere just died listening to the story." Ness said. "Red's scarred for life."

Red was huddled in a fetal position, rocking back and forward mumbling to himself.

"Great, I thought that was just me." Bowser grabbed the book and lit it on fire. Everyone watched in satisfaction as it slowly turned to ashes.

"Fantastic, and we still got thirty minutes." Pit said. "Got anything else?"

The Evil Council exchanged glances, deep in thought.

"We don't have another book..." Wario revealed.

"Just tell us one." Ness suggested.

"Tell us something adventurous!" Nana pleaded.

"Nothing scary." Lucas shuddered.

"Rom-com!" Popo chanted.

"This isn't a radio station, we don't take requests!" Bowser roared. Lucas cowered behind Ness, shaking violently.

"Good." Bowser leaned back in his chair, satisfied. "Now listen up children. This is the story of the first Final Smash..."

* * *

_2006: Melee Era_

* * *

"HAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, shooting flames at Mario as the plumber gracefully avoid the flames. Lately, the plumber had been on a winning streak, winning Adventure Mode ninty eight times in a row. Bowser was progressively getting angrier and angrier with each victory his nemesis won. Today, he had promised himself that he would end the plumber's magnificent streak and gain glory. Today was the day he would be feared!

Unfortunately, Bowser's flames dried out, allowing Mario to get close to the Koopa. With a Super Jump Punch, he sent Bowser flying upwards. Bowser had no time to recover as Mario used his up-tilt, ending the match.

Bowser rematerialized back in Stage Selection, cross at his loss (prime time rhyme time!). He slammed his foot down angrily, trying to ease the pain with a quake. Mario rematerialized shortly afterwards, clearly happy at his latest win. Luigi and Peach came running out of the viewing room, congratulating the plumber on his victory. No one seemed to care as Bowser walked away sadly.

As he headed towards the exit, Ganondorf caught up to the Koopa King. "Another loss?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Bowser punched him. Ganondorf barely even moved, continuing his pace as if nothing had happened.

"GWRRAH!" Bowser roared, exiting the building. "I'm tired of this foolishness! How does he keep doing this?"

"Maybe because Mario trains?" Ganondorf suggested, still keeping his smirk.

"Nah... That can't be it." Bowser shook his head. "Do you think he's cheating?"

"Heroes rarely cheat." Crazy Hand pointed out. The villains jumped in the air, surprised at the sudden appearance of the hand. Crazy Hand was holding an ice cream cone, calmly walking(floating?) besides them. Since he had no mouth, the ice cream was melting, the liquid flowed onto his white glove. Nonchalantly, he stared confused as they caught their breaths.

"What the heck Crazy Hand?" Bowser said, his voice filled with panic.

"What? I've been with you guys the whole- WHO IS THE BEEF JERKEY- excuse me, time." Crazy Hand started spasming, the ice cream flying everywhere. Bowser frowned, covered in ice cream.

"What are you doing here." Ganondorf growled menacingly.

"I heard you needed help with something." Crazy Hand said, throwing his ice cream cone into a bush.

"What can you do that we can't? Aren't you the Hand of Destruction? You can't create anything." Bowser retorted.

"Well..." Crazy Hand leaned in close. "You see, tomorrow's E3. Master Hand's away to- PORK RINDS IN THE PORCH OF NIGHT- excuse me, promote the next game, so he can't interfere. Anyways, this thing's still in trial run, but I wanna see someone use it." He waved himself, revealing a rainbow ball. "It's called a- GLOW-IN-THE-DARK CONDOM- no, not that, it's called a Smash Ball. When Mario gets to the last stage tomorrow, destroy it."

"Why should we trust you?" Bowser asked suspiciously, taking the orb.

"Because the fate of the world depends on it... OOO..." With that, Crazy Hand slowly vanished into thin air.

"Really?" Bowser asked curiously.

Crazy Hand rematerialized. "Heck no, I just want to see stuff get decimated! OOO..." With that, he vanished again.

* * *

_Twenty three hours later..._

* * *

Ganondorf sat in the viewing room, watching Mario beat the last stage before Bowser. Peach and Luigi sat a little ways off, cheering him on. Peach was holding a cake that said "Congrats on 100!" Ganondorf smiled for the first time in a while. He couldn't wait for their dreams to get destroyed.

Finally, Bowser and Mario materialized on Final Destination, both ready for a fight. Mario prepared his starting stance, taunting the Koopa. Bowser smiled, taking out his new Smash Ball. He glared his teeth, awaiting the signal to start.

"3!" The announcer's voice boomed over the stadium.

"2!"

"1!"

"START!" Bowser roared, crushing the Smash Ball in his fist. A blinding white light engulfed the stadium. Ganondorf covered his eyes as the transformation happened. After a minute, he finally uncovered his eyes. Then he saw him.

Giga Bowser.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MARIO!" Bowser roared, spitting fire at the plumber. Mario had no choice but to jump off and hang on to the edge. Flames seared the stadium, engulfing the field in a fiery paradise. As his flames dried out, Mario had the courage to peak his head upwards to look. Bowser gazed at his new form, pleasure filling his eyes. Bravely, Mario jumped back on the stadium and prepared to fight.

Bowser chuckled. "You think you can deal with me?!"

"It's-a me. What-a you expect?" Mario challenged. He launched a fireball, but it barely scathed the giant greedy king.

"Have it your way." Bowser smiled. Jumping in the air, he prepared to squash the plumber. Mario dashed across the stadium, jumping in the air to avoid the aftershock. Bowser turned around angrily, spotting the plumber. He waved his tail violently, hitting the Italian midair and sending him soaring away. Barely, Mario grabbed on to the edge, hanging on by a hand.

"Hang in there Mario!" Peach gasped, covering her mouth. Luigi ducked underneath a table, covering his eyes. Ganondorf chuckled. _This Smash Ball is more powerful than I anticipated, _the Dark Lord thought._ We need more._

"Dang right we do." Crazy Hand agreed. Ganondorf fell out of his seat in surprise. The Hand of Destruction had appeared again, holding another ice cream cone.

"This is exciting." He said, his Rocky Road slowly dripping on his white glove. "I can't believe the Smash Ball's last this long!"

"It's not permanent?" Ganondorf noted. Crazy Hand took it as a question. "No, usually it lasts for twenty seconds. But then again, we've only tested it on Mr. Saturn."

"Hmm..." Ganondorf looked interested, but he didn't press for questions. Mario had somehow made it back on the platform, adjusting his hat.

Bowser laughed maniacally. "You can't stop me! No one can stop me! BWA HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mario looked concerned. "You-a ok?"

"NEVER BETTER! WHY WOULD I BE INSANE! DIE YOU ITALIAN IDIOT!" Bowser screamed, smashing his fist into the plumber. Mario was sent flying backwards, falling off the edge. Using his Super Jump Punch, he hung on.

"This is getting repetitive." Ganondorf scoffed, growing bored. "When will this end?"

"Wait for it..." Crazy Hand asserted.

"Come-a and get me!" Mario said, repeatedly jumping off the edge and grabbing back on. Rage filled in Bowser's face. Charging, he leaped off the edge and activated his Bowser Bomb. Mario had no chance to grab the edge as he and the Koopa fell off the edge.

GAME!

Bowser and Mario rematerized back into the Stage Selection. Bowser couldn't believe it. He had won. He did it! He- "Mario!" Peach and Luigi ran out of the viewing room and hugged him. "Happy 100!" They cheered.

Bowser stared confused for a couple of seconds before it finally hit him.

Adventure Mode challengers had stock. He didn't.

"Good- WAXED BOILED CARROTS!" Crazy Hand spasmed as he exited the viewing chamber. Ganondorf walked slowly behind him, staring suspiciously at his king companion.

"What's it like to lose one hundred times?" Ganondorf smirked, but it seemed timid to Bowser.

"Why are you acting like that?" Bowser roared angrily. Ganondorf flinched.

"You're still Giga Bowser." Crazy Hand informed him.

Bowser's mind reeled rapidly, his brain awhirl in anger and defeat. Clinching his fists, he charged at Mario and his posey. "MARIO! YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"

"What the-" Mario leaped back, barely avoiding the flames. Peach and Luigi leapt backwards in shock.

"Bowser, what are you doing?!" Ganondorf yelled at the king. "You can't attack them here!"

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" Bowser punched the Dark Lord, sending him flying out the building. Crazy Hand disappeared into thin air.

"COME HERE YOU SQUIRT!" Bowser grabbed the plumber and threw him against the wall, repeatedly punching him over and over again. Peach stood frozen in horror, while Luigi ran out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Smashers gathered around the Stage Selection, gazing in curiosity. They had heard the screams and loud punches, and of course people stay around danger for no reason! Why? Run away you fools!

Luigi ran out the doors screaming "Run for your-a lives!" like a wise man should. Seconds later, Mario flew out the wall, flying against the stone brick path. Bowser bursted through the building, roaring and shooting flames. The crowd screamed, dissipating as Bowser tried to destroy them all.

Meanwhile, Luigi kept running and screaming, panicking as the giant Koopa obliterated everything around him. Tripping, he fell down a shallow hole. Luckily for the plumber, he didn't feel much as he stumbled to the bottom. As he came to, he saw a figure shadow over him, shaking his head.

"Get up." Ganondorf said, grabbing the plumber's arm and heaving him upwards. The Dark Lord was covered in dirt and dust, his nose bleeding. As Luigi regained his balance, Ganondorf looked around.

"Crazy Hand!" He yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Here." The Hand of Destruction suddenly appeared next to Luigi, making him jump.

"Crazy, how do we stop Bowser?" Ganondorf asked, wiping the blood from his face. "As much as I would love to see the other Smasher's lives ruined and dreams crushed, I also live here. Not to mention my other choice of residence is a desert."

"I don't know!" Crazy Hand panicked. "I can only destroy, not create!"

"Can't-t you-a absorb the-e thing that makes-a him... big?" Luigi stuttered.

"Maybe... Uh... I don't know!" Crazy Hand started spasming wildly.

"Now is not the time to panic!" Ganondorf slapped him. Crazy Hand stopped, shaking himself.

"Oww..."

"Could Luigi's plan work?" Ganondorf repeated.

"Uh... Technically he has absorbed the power inside of him, so there's no way to tell for sure." Crazy Hand concentrated on his own words. "If you can get me close to him, we could- PET HIS SOUL PATCH- er, see."

"Good. Come Luigi, I have a plan."

* * *

"GRRWAH HAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, burning down the Swordsman Lodge. Mario was unconscious in his hands, precariously swinging around. Mr. Game and Watch was leading some of the Smashers, trying to attack the giant Koopa. Bowser shrugged off the attacks, hitting them harder than ever. Ganondorf and Luigi ran into the fray, making their way towards the Flatlander. Mr. Game and Watch was on the floor, shaking his head as he got up.

It should be noted that Mr. Game and Watch can't speak. The only people who can understand with him are Master/Crazy Hand, Mewtwo, Pac-Man, R.O.B, and Lucario. A ring means a positive response, and a beep means a negative response.

"Mr. Game and-a Watch." Luigi panted, his hands on his knees. "Are you-a okay?"

Ring.

"Great, no time for chit-chat." Ganondorf said, shoving the plumber out-of-the-way. "Flatlander, can you get the Koopa near the fountain?"

Ring.

"Good. Hold him there until we get prepared." To Luigi, he said "Let's go kid."

* * *

While they ran off to Lala Land, Mr. Game and Watch had a bigger problem. Most of the Smashers were trophies, leaving himself, Marth, Young Link, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Falco to fight the battle. Most lay either covered in debris or unconscious on the floor. Giga Bowser was razing the campus, laughing as he crushed everyone.

So how could he lead the giant king near the center fountain? He was near the Hanger, destroying the Great Fox. Arrows and shock attacks were proving futile. The only thing working was Young Link's bombs, but he was running out quickly. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

RING! He said, grabbing Pichu as he let out another Thunder. Hiding behind a tree, he started beeping at the Pokémon.

"What is it?" Pichu said, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

BEEP! He held out his oil canister.

"You want me to fill it UP." His voice cracked.

RING!

"Got ya!" Sending his neutral attack at him, Pichu filled up the Flatlander's oil canister in record time. Nodding his thanks, Mr. Game and Watch ran back into the brawl. As Giga Bowser prepared another step, the Flatlander let it rip, spilling the oil all over the floor. The Koopa had no time to recover as he tripped, landing on his shell.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Bowser roared, looking around for the culprit. "OIL? MR. GAME AND WATCH!" The Koopa stood up, staring at the Flatlander.

Beep?

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Mr. Game and Watch ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Giga Bowser close behind. Trees burned overhead as he ran, but the Flatlander didn't care as he avoided another stomp.

Finally, Mr. Game and Watch reached the Smash Campus. As he approached the fountain, Bowser jumped in the air, leaping towards the Flatlander. Mr. Game and Watch had no time to recover as he was sent flying from the aftershock. Hitting the rim of the fountain, the Flatlander was instantly knocked unconscious. Bowser laughed, preparing to end his existence.

**BOOM!**

Bowser was hit in the shell. Turning around, he saw Ganondorf and Luigi, bravely standing on the roof of the Smash Cafeteria (which strangely was the only standing building). Both of them stood heroically, holding Bomb-Ombs in each hand. Luigi looked terrified as he threw another at his face.

**BOOM!**

Bowser roared in pain, but held firmly in place as he was bombarded(eh, get it?) by explosives. After a minute, Ganondorf felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Uh, Mr. Ganondorf?"

"What?" He said, lobbing another bomb at Giga Bowser.

"We're-a out of Bombs." Luigi said timidly.

"What?" Ganondorf twirled around to look. The crate of Bomb-Ombs was empty; the only thing remaining was a stray Maximum Tomato. "Crap crap crap crap-"

"BWA HAHAHAHA!" Giga Bowser laughed, approaching the Smashers. "Any last words?"

A thousand thoughts ran through Luigi's head as Bowser lifted his clenched fists in the air. Years of jokes, being a loser, and getting robbed for lunch money by Jigglypuff lead him to a single idea.

"Ganondorf, throw-a me at him!" Luigi ordered with unexpected force.

"Another lifelong dream come true." Ganondorf smirked as he grabbed the plumber. Tossing him in the air, Luigi soared across the sky in magnificent grace. As he flew, Luigi charged his Green Missile, waiting for the right moment. Giga Bowser opened his mouth in shock as Luigi let loose, hitting him directly in the snout. The King Koopa flew backwards, dropping Mario. He had no chance of recovery as he hit the fountain dead on, knocking him unconscious.

Luigi stood up in the debris of the Pokémon Mansion. Brushing himself off, he looked ecstatically at Bowser. He had done it! Something useful! He could gain fame and finally-

"Great plan Ganondorf." Crazy Hand congratulated the Dark Lord as he walked over to Bowser's body. "Throwing Luigi? Genius!"

Luigi sighed and walked over to the group. Another day perhaps.

.o0O0o.

"This better work..." Ganondorf said, watching Crazy Hand prepare to touch Bowser.

"Oh, it will." Crazy Hand said. "I'm gonna suck him so hard, his will shall be drained right out of him."

"Uh..."

"SHAZAM!" Crazy Hand touched Giga Bowser. A bright glow illuminated the Campus as Bowser shrank back to normal size. After it had finished, Crazy Hand floated away.

"He should be fine. Yeah. Sure." With that, Crazy Hand disappeared.

"Ugh..." Bowser woke up. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ganondorf looked surprised. "You ravished the Campus."

"Oh... No, I don't." Bowser stood up, shaking his head. "I do have a terrible headache. Got any 1-Ups?"

"No. Let's go to the cafeteria. We'll discuss it there. By the way, your fire breath: how do you do that?" With that, the two villains walked off to eat.

Luigi smiled, watching them leave. A happy(sorta) ending always put a smile on his face. All of a sudden, he heard the screech of tires, followed by doors opening. Turning around, Luigi was shocked to see Master Hand stepping out of a bus. Running over to the plumber, the Hand of Creation asked "Luigi! What the heck happened?!"

"Uh..." Luigi shrugged. "Mewtwo did it?"

* * *

_Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here! How's your day? Is it good? I hope so. Good days are always the best. _

_Welcome to my new comedy story! For those who have been keeping up with my stories, I've also been writing The Greatest Gift, a more serious oriented story-type. Still working out some kinks (Am I actually doing it well?). But for those fans, I promise that I haven't given up on it yet! I just got this back from my wonderful new betareader._

_So one thing I plan to do is a poll for the next story you want to hear! Do you want to hear about Wario and Waluigi's Wonderful Adventure? How about Dedede's Day Off? TEC vs. AHC? Suggestions(as long as they aren't extremely stupid, like Link turns into a girl or something weird) are welcome! Whatever story you choose, I'll write about it. (And for guests, reviews with what you want next are invited(and actual reviews too) and will be counted **as long as the review is on the most recent chapter)**. I'm only going to put up the titles for suspense, so choose the one that sounds the best!_

_So yay! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews, good or bad, are always appreciated._

_Till next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_

_(Quick note: I will put references like the last bit, but this is in no way related to my Project M universe.)_


	2. Chapter 2: W&W Wonderful Adventure

**Remember when Fanfiction wasn't just about making fun of the same author over and over again? Pepperidge Farm remembers.**

**Note: Italics in the middle of the story are commentary in the real Smasher world, not in the story.**

* * *

_October 5, 2010_

* * *

The days had swiftly passed, much to the surprise of the Evil Council. With each story they felt comfortable talking to the younger Smashers. Now don't get it wrong, it still sucked telling stories to a bunch of "twerps", as Dedede called them, but it was better than what they had been doing. Secretly, they started to enjoy their story sessions somewhere deep down in their greedy evil hearts. Really, really, really deep in there. Seriously, I'm 90% positive... that I'm 20% positive...

Anyways, the month had passed without a hitch. Bowser had (miraculously) kept them in line by threatening to feed the children to Petey (which was a step up from being ripped to shreds by the Koopalings). Dedede was a great story teller, entertaining the younglings with his fantastic inflections and impersonations. Only Wario was the oddball, telling them "stories" about how he patented the first garlic bidet or something like that. Usually they would yawn at him or just throw Twizzlers at his face. Wario would then yell at them, fart, and storm out. Tonight, he decided to do something different.

"Bowser... you remember that thing R.O.B told us not to blab about?" Wario asked the King Koopa as he sat down.

"You mean... No!" Bowser gasped dramatically before growling, "That's about a thousand things. You're going to have to be more specific."

"The R.O.B Squad." Wario grinned wickedly.

"NO!" Bowser yelled, knocking his chair over as he stood up. "R.O.B WOULD KILL US!"

"I'mma gonna tell them!" Wario taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"YOU PROMISED!" Bowser roared, picking up the fat man by his overalls. "I swear if you dare..."

"Fight! Fight!" Pit chanted, the others quickly joining in. Bowser looked like he was actually going to agree with them, but King Dedede swiftly cut in.

"Calm down you two!" Dedede demanded in a surprisingly firm tone.

"But..." Bowser begged.

"Look," Dedede pulled them both aside. "I know R.O.B told us never to tell anyone about... that... but let's look at the advantages. R.O.B still hasn't returned from 'Nintendo Land', and Mr. Game and Watch isn't supervising as usual. Along with gaining favor from the twerps, we could use that eventual trust to extort them immensely. Not to mention if Wario tells the story, he'll get kudos. I would prefer not to have Twizzlers melted on my feathers tonight."

"...Fine." Bowser huffed, throwing Wario back down. The fat man kept his smug grin as he returned to his seat.

Clearing his throat, he started.

"Children, today I will tell you how Waluigi and I saved all of your lives."

* * *

_2008: Brawl Era_

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to wander so far from the campus?"

"Sure. What's the worst-"

"Don't you dare!"

Ness, Popo, and Lucas walked quietly in the moonlight, taking a stroll by the shore of The Lake. The boys had snuck past Olimar(the night guard) and decided to watch the meteor shower that was supposed to happen later that night in a non-yaoi kind of way. R.O.B didn't know they had snuck out past their usual curfew, but they hoped to be back before the robot noticed.

_"I'm confused," Ness interrupted Wario, scratching his head. "Why don't we remember this?"_

_"Be quiet and I'll explain later." Wario growled. "You'll see why."_

_"Why didn't you invite me?!" Nana complained, smacking Popo._

"I'm so glad we didn't invite Nana." Popo noted. "I'm tired of her being a third wheel in everything I do."

_"I hate you so much Wario." Popo mumbled._

"Speaking of third wheel: Lucas, where are we going?" Ness asked their companion.

"Huh?!" Lucas jumped, taking heavy breaths. "Oh... Just a little bit further."

"Good." Ness breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm tired of walking. Anyone else craving a sandwich?"

"LOOK OUT!" Popo screamed, diving into Ness. Unfortunaltly for Popo, his light weight caused him to bounce off of the Eaglelander.

"What was that-" Ness looked up in the sky to see a giant flaming ball flying straight at him. "SWEET MOTHER! RUN!"

Lucas and Ness barely had enough time to drag Popo out of the way as the meteor came crashing down, exploding the ground as it made contact. Sand flew in every direction, even hitting poor Lucas in his eyes.

"MY EYES!" Lucas screamed, rapidly rubbing them. "THEY BURN SO MUCH!"

"Calm down!" Ness ordered, wiping sand from his shorts. "It'll be fine as long as you don't rub them."

"OH COME ON!" Lucas started sobbing.

"Cool!" Popo jumped up, seemingly staring at the crater.

"That his eyes are burning?" Ness asked, confused. "That's cold man."

"No, the crater! Let's go check it out!" Popo demanded, walking towards it.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll just sit here and mourn the loss of my eye sight." Lucas admitted in defeat.

"Quite being a baby. We'll just flush it out with water when we get back." Ness straightened his cap and walked over to Popo. "It won't be long."

"I'm dead weight. Just leave me for the Feyeshes and the Greaps. Just don't let me die to a Poppant." Lucas pleaded.

"Whatever. Come on!" Popo ran towards the crater.

"Wait up!" Ness ran after him.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

"WARIO, GANONDORF, KING DEDEDE, AND BOWSER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE SMASH COUNCIL OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

"Ah, come on!" Wario grumbled as he stepped out of the vending machine line. "I've been standing here for hours."

"Wario, there's no one else in the line besides you." Samus pointed out as she took an expert shot in billiards. Captain Falcon and Wolf cursed as she perfectly landed the eight ball in the pocket. "That's game boys. I believe that's five-hundred coins each?"

As Wario stepped outside, King Dedede ran up to his fellow council member.

"What do you think R.O.B's calling us in for?" Dedede wondered aloud, matching his pace with Wario's.

"What do I look like, an agenda?" Wario said angrily. "Here I was, just about to work out my beautiful three pack when Mr. Robot decides to pull a fast one!"

"Sure..." Dedede looked unconvinced, but decided to drop it. "I'm a little surprised. We haven't really done anything bad in the past hour."

"You haven't." Ganondorf snorted as he joined in. "If anyone asks, it was Mewtwo."

"Whatever." Bowser said, completing the council. "Just let me take the lead on this one and we'll be out scot-free."

.o0O0o.

The Smash Council Building (which also doubled as the courthouse on weekends) wasn't the prettiest sight. Funds had run short after Bowser had destroyed the Smash Campus two years ago, and Master Hand barely scrounged enough money to hire an architect. However, the builder (rumored to be Crazy Hand) decided to use granite as the main material. Usually that would be fine, except that it was bright pink granite. The ugly courthouse stuck out like... well, any pink courthouse anywhere. Master Hand didn't have the money to change it back to its formal white state, so for now it would remain the atrocity that it was.

As they entered the front doors, R.O.B stood patiently by a door not far down the hallway. Before he had a chance to speak, Bowser held up his hand and hung his head.

"Fine... we did it." Bowser admitted. "His body is hidden at the bottom of The Ocean in a weighted bag. We take full responsibility for our actions and promise to change our ways. But ask yourself this: are we to blame, or is the corruption of society that drove us this way the true culprit?"

"UH..." R.O.B stared blankly at the four villains. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I CALLED YOU IN HERE FOR, BUT I THINK I'M OBLIGATED TO OPEN AN INVESTIGATION ON THAT SUBJECT NOW."

"Oops..." Bowser mumbled.

"WHAT I CALLED YOU IN HERE FOR IS TOP SECRET." R.O.B told them. "ONLY ME, MR GAME AND WATCH, MARIO, AND MASTER HAND KNOW ABOUT THIS. YOU MUST SWEAR TO TELL NO ONE, ESPECIALLY A GROUP OF CHILDREN. UNDERSTAND?"

"Specific, but yes, we agree." Ganondorf nodded.

"GOOD." R.O.B opened the door and walked inside, the others following. "THIS ROOM WAS THE LAB BEFORE A CERTAIN INCIDENT, BUT LACK OF TECHNOLOGY HAS CAUSED IT TO BE MORE OF A BROOM CLOSET. FOR SOME REASON, WE HAVE A LOT OF BROOMS."

"No kidding..." Dedede mumbled as a stack of brooms collided into his stomach.

"ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS." R.O.B stopped at a table. "WE WERE HOPING YOU COULD SHED SOME LIGHT ON WHY THIS IS HERE."

"Is that...?" Ganondorf started.

"A R.O.B? YES." R.O.B shook his head as he stared at his fellow robot. It was nearly unrecognizable, but the familiar head gave some indication to what it was. It's torso was melted and the lower half was gone. One of the arms was completely bent backwards, causing Dedede to flinch with empathy.

"So why are we here?" Ganondorf asked R.O.B. "I assume you rather have a mechanic repair it?"

"I WAS HOPING YOU COULD SHED SOME FIGURATIVE LIGHT ON THE MATTER. WE ALL- DEDEDE BARELY- SERVED UNDER TABUU IN THE SUBSPACE WAR EITHER UNKNOWINGLY OR UNWILLINGLY." R.O.B reminded him. "I REMEMBER EVERY SINGLE R.O.B THAT SERVED UNDER ME BECAUSE THEY WERE FAMILY. BUT HERE'S THE FIGURATIVE CATCH: THIS R.O.B ISN'T ONE OF MINE." He flipped over the robot. "LOOK AT THIS INSIGNIA."

On the back of the robot, printed in black ink, shined a pig nose figure. At first, Bowser didn't recognize it, for it was slightly melted, but as the memories came soaring back it finally hit him.

"Isn't that Piggy's insignia?" He asked.

"Porky's insignia." Ganondorf corrected him.

"I don't know everything!" Bowser complained. "I just remember he was really annoying."

"TRUE THAT." R.O.B murmured. Louder, he said "ANYWAYS, PORKY WENT MISSING AFTER THE WAR. IT IS SPECULATED THAT AFTER HIS DEFEAT NO ONE CAME TO RESCUE HIM. WHEN THE BOMB EXPLODED ON THE RUINED ZOO, HE WAS THOUGHT TO HAVE BEEN ABSORBED INTO SUBSPACE. OR THAT'S AT LEAST WHAT THE FORUMS SAY ON SCREW ATTACK."

"But in that case, how would he get a R.O.B or even know how to reproduce it?" Bowser asked.

"I think I can answer that." Ganondorf butted in. "Before the Isle of the Ancients blew up, I was starting a program to reproduce R.O.B's on a global scale, so that they would be completely under my thumb. Since the Isle never came back after the massive explosion, it stands to reason that he may have found it in Subspace and is using it to reproduce his own twisted version of them." To R.O.B, he added, "Nothing personal at the time."

"OFFENSE TAKEN." R.O.B shot back.

"So why not call in Ness?" Dedede realized. "He should know more about him than us."

"NESS, POPO, AND LUCAS WERE FOUND NEAR THE LAKE SHORE LAST NIGHT NEAR THE CRASH SITE." R.O.B informed him. "APPARENTLY THE R.O.B EXPLODED AND ELECTROCUTED NESS AND POPO. NONE OF THEM REMEMBER ANY OF WHAT HAPPENED EXCEPT LUCAS, WHO WAS FOUND SOBBING HIMSELF TO SLEEP. HE HAS BEEN SWORN TO SECRECY. NESS AND POPO ARE IN THE HOSPITAL AND ARE CURRENTLY IN MEDICALLY INDUCED COMAS. NO CHANCE THERE FOR ANY INSIGHT."

"What about Jeff?" Wario spoke up for the first time. The group turned around in surprise. "Isn't he an assist trophy? The mansion for them isn't far from here. Perhaps he knows something about this robot."

"Wario... That was actually a good idea." Ganondorf frowned in surprise.

Wario pumped out his chest in pride. "I know him because Waluigi and I like to rob him for his allowance."

"YET ANOTHER THING I HAVE TO INVESTIGATE..." R.O.B deadpanned. "BUT HE HAS A POINT. LET'S GO."

* * *

The Assist Trophy Manor was actually the original Smash Mansion from the first days of Smash. After Brawl started(and due to a lack of MORE FUNDS), they decided to reform it into a home of all of the assist trophies. It sat isolated from the rest of the campus on a single cliff known as "Suicide Hill," after a certain incident that will eventually become a story arc :P.

As the Evil Council (plus one) entered the mansion, the early day activities were already enveloping the parlor. The crystal chandler illuminated the lobby, reflecting rainbows of lights all over the dark purple walls. Advance Wars Infantry and Tanks casually marched across the red carpet, heading to the fridge for some milk. Shadow the Hedgehog and Samurai Goroh were engaged in a heated argument about who would be in the next SSB game while Isaac sadly was forced to listen to Mr. Resetti's wonderful lecture about resetting. The Devil was near the ceiling, pointing in random directions and trying to get everyone to move where he wanted. Only Little Mac greeted them as they entered the house.

"What can we do for you?" Little Mac politely asked.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR JEFFERY." R.O.B deadpanned. "HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?"

"Make way!" Jeff screamed as he ran out of a door. An enraged red-faced Waluigi followed suite, swinging his beloved tennis racket at him. Shadow and Goroh stepped out of the way as they came crashing through. Mr. Resetti tried imitating their clammer while Isaac took it as an opportunity to escape his clutches.

"No, run this way!" Devil yelled at them, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Sorry about the mess..." Little Mac sighed. Turning around, he yelled, "**STOPPPPPPPPPPP!**"

Immediately, Jeff and Waluigi froze. The room became quiet, only interrupted by the sound of Barbara's guitar playing.

"That is enough!" Little Mac asserted. "The Smashers are here, and I don't want to see anything like this happen again. Understand me?!"

"Yes sir..." Jeff and Waluigi sighed.

"Good. Jeff, come over here."

The thirteen year old reluctantly trudged over, mumbling as he came.

"Waluigi's interested now." Waluigi (no dip) waddled over to the group, intrigued.

"LITTLE MAC, WALUIGI, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE FOR NOW. THIS IS TOP SECRET INFORMATION." R.O.B said.

"Waluigi ain't going nowhere!" Waluigi retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh let him stay. I'll leave." Little Mac agreed. To R.O.B, he whispered "He has a short memory span anyways."

"...FINE." R.O.B agreed. To Jeff, he said, "WE BELIEVE WE FOUND SOMETHING OF PORKY ORIGINS, BUT WE CAN'T BE SURE."

"Porky is a strange adjective. I believe you should consult a chef..." Then Jeff realized what the robot was talking about. "Oh, as in Porky..."

"DO YOU MIND IF YOU TAKE A LOOK AT IT?" R.O.B asked.

"If it is Porky's, then we have a serious problem." Jeff agreed. "I'll take a crack at it. This could explain today's earlier events..."

.o0O0o.

For some reason or another, Waluigi followed them back to the broom closet, but R.O.B didn't seem to care at that point. Jeff thoroughly investigated the R.O.B, writing quick notes on his notepad as he thought. After fifteen long minutes, R.O.B's patients finally snapped.

"SO... TELL ME YOUR REPORT?" R.O.B demanded.

"Well, the insignia is a dead giveaway." Jeff noted. "I'm mean really, if I'm trying to secretly take over the world, I wouldn't be plastering my insignia over everything I own. That's just stupid."

"Noted." Bowser growled.

"Anyways, you said that you found it in a crater?" Jeff inquired. R.O.B nodded his head. "That suggests it fell out of the sky. Based on the tear from the lower body, it looks like it exploded as it came into the atmosphere. I say from the atmosphere because based on the scorch marks the only way it could have gain this much velocity is from space. However," Jeff adjusted his glasses "I don't believe the source is from space."

"I'm sorry, I just blanked out there, what was that?" King Dedede snapped back into reality.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Earlier today..."

* * *

"Why are we having a picnic at eight o'clock in the morning?" Jeff complained.

"We have to, or Tingle would kill us." Little Mac whispered. "And you know how Tingle gets..." To the rest of the group, he said "Hurry up, the river won't bite!"

"I hate the river..." Hammer Bro complained. "I can't throw Hammers at it! They just sink!"

"There's some trees nearby." Little Mac suggested. Instantly, Hammer Bros face lit up as he dashed over to clobber a tree.

"He could try hitting that falling meteor." Stafy suggested, pointing to a falling... well, meteor.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Little Mac screamed, pushing Jeff towards the ground. The meteor harmlessly fell into the river, creating a huge splash. No one reacted as the water poured over them.

"Wait to go, Little Mac." Samurai Goroh clapped. "You just made a BIG over reaction, shorty. Ironic, am I right?"

"SHUT UP!" Little Mac stood up, preparing an uppercut. For a minute, it really looked like he was going to punch him, but finally he sighed.

"I don't waste my time with the likes of you." Little Mac reluctantly admitted. "More importantly, what was that?"

Helirin was already on the case, floating down into the waters. After a minute, the floating platform came back up with a familiar robot on his back.

"...A R.O.B?" Jeff exclaimed.

* * *

"When I looked at the robot, I saw the insignia, but I... got distracted," Jeff shot Waluigi a look, "by certain people to report it to Master Hand. But anyways, to my theory: I believe Porky has found a way to teleport back into the World of Trophies from Subspace; however, he is having a hard time figuring out where he's sending them, explaining why one fell from space and one into the river. Once he has perfected his technique, he will launch an invasion and try to, once again, conquer the world."

"Wow..." Ganondorf looked impressed. "You got that all from just falling R.O.B?"

"Nah, Porky included a letter on the last one, addressed to the Evil Council. He was offering you guys a chance to serve under his new world order." Jeff smiled, holding up a note. "Waluigi was trying to stop me when Little Mac intervened."

"GOOD THING WE CAME WHEN WE DID." R.O.B noted.

"Oh please, we wouldn't have joined him!" Bowser scoffed. "We're our own masters!"

"...SURE." R.O.B said sarcastically in his own robotic sarcastic way. "SO WHAT NOW?"

"Well," Jeff took off his glasses and started to clean them. "A: We roll over and die. B: We sell out everyone hard. C: We somehow find a weakness to these robots, assuming they're going to overwhelm us with numbers, and D: Kill the Batman."

"C." Everyone else said unanimously.

"Good, I didn't like any of the others except B." Jeff nodded.

"No, C." Dedede corrected him.

"Oh... sure that too."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jeff and R.O.B had drawn up a plan to save the world while the Evil Council sat around and played various Nintendo products. Nintendo DS: so cool even evil people play with it! You should try it today! It is so much fun with friends!

Whoa, spaced out there for a moment. What was I saying? Oh yeah, the plan.

"OKAY." R.O.B had assembled the Smash Council and Master Hand into the small cramped space. "JEFFERY AND I HAVE A PLAN."

"That's what I assumed when I came in here." Master Hand said.

"First step: we need to get prepared for war."Jeff began. "Porky could come anytime and kill us all. Telling everyone at the same time would only cause widespread panic and confusion, so we need to start small."

"I'll-a prepare some of the-a original twelve for-a battle." Mario nodded.

"STAGE TWO: WE NEED TO FIND THE WEAKNESS OF THESE NEW R.O.B'S." R.O.B said. "PORKY REDESIGNED THEM IN A WAY I HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE. LUCKILY, GANONDORF MAY HAVE A SOLUTION."

Ganondorf stepped forward. "As I built the factory, I made sure to add a automatic self-destruct sequence when a certain frequency is activated. I wanted to make sure that if my creation ever got under someone else's control I could blow it up, even if they modified the machine. Unfortunately, I don't remember it. But if we can find the frequency, we can kill them all at the same time."

"Ganondorf also tells me that the ROBs have the frequency implanted in their CPU. The only problem is you don't have the technology to invade Porky's encryption code that he's put on it." Jeff sighed. "I tried earlier today, but failed. This could be a problem."

"I could help." Bowser offered. "The Koopa Cruiser is equipped with a lab."

"The what?" Everyone gazed in confusion at the King Koopa.

"The Koopa Cruiser." Bowser repeated. "No... no one played Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga?"

"You're not talking about your pirate ship, correct?" Dedede asked out of curiosity.

"No, the Koopa Cruiser." Bowser repeated, exasperated. " Haven't I shown it to you guys yet? It's pretty freaking cool." The Evil Council shook their heads. "Oh, that explains it."

"We're so taking that baby out for a joy ride!" Wario smiled. Waluigi grinned in agreement.

"No and no." Bowser growled. "We need it to save the world."

"Aren't we in support of destroying the world?" Wario challenged.

"Only when we do it, idiot!" Bowser smacked his companion.

"Okay... Jeff and Bowser will use the Koopa Cruiser to find this frequency, Mario will prepare for war, and the rest of us will prepare some defense or something along the lines of that." Master Hand instructed. "Anything else?"

"IF AT ANY GIVEN POINT YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO CAPTURE PORKY, DO IT." R.O.B ordered. "WE NEED TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER DOES ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, OKAY?"

"Agreed." Master Hand said. "Councils, let's roll out."

.o0O0o.

As they left, King Dedede ran up to Master Hand. "Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"You're the creator of the Nintendo universe, why don't you just stop Porky and save us all time?"

"That's a great question Dedede." Master Hand agreed. "Walk with me."

Hand and penguin walked together as they headed towards Master Hand's office. After a few seconds, Master Hand spoke.

"King Dedede, when I created the Worlds, I had one goal in mind: free will. I wanted my creations to unite for a greater cause, not because I wanted them too. Of course, when I sensed Tabuu's presence back in 1999, I made the World of Trophies so that my greatest heroes could train in case I was ever compromised, but... I feel like if I interfered with every affair that ever happened, the only point for living would be for enjoyment. Don't get me wrong, that's good, but... too much of a good thing is always bad. If everyone got what they wanted, all they would be searching for is satisfaction. They would constantly crave it, seeking it out with every step, never truly satisfied... We would be as mindless as drones...

"The real point Dedede is hard work. Hard work is what sets us apart from others. When you build something, with your own two hands(or in my case one), that's true satisfaction. You spend time, dedication, and put love into each step of the creation until its whole. You build the thing you want most, and if I took that away from you... think of it this way: would you rather a regular Waddle Dee be here instead of you? I'm sure not. You worked hard for what you have. Heck, you grew so jealous of Kirby you taught yourself how to fly just like him! That's what makes us special, Dedede: dedication to a cause. If we totally dedicate ourselves to something, we can do whatever we dream. I helped build that dedication when I made the first tournament. It was their choice to become friends and unite together, not mine. I want the World of Trophies to be a light upon the hill, someplace every world can say 'I want to be just like them.' That's why I don't interfere. I want to see that in all of us. You all have helped me build that ideal, and I am forever grateful. But," They stopped at his door. "there comes a time where you have to decide whether you want what you worked so hard for. You built this gigantic friendship, so you must be prepared to defend what you built. I didn't build it Dedede. You all did out of your own free will. Be prepared to fight for it. If I interfere now, I'm just as bad as Tabuu: a control freak who wants everything perfect. Not to mention I'm the Hand of Creation. What could I build, a giant shield? He still has teleporters."

"Ha... thanks Master Hand. That's been bugging me for a while now, but I see." Dedede nodded.

"You go help your friends. I'm going to get prepared, okay?"

"Yes master." With that Dedede waddled away.

.o0O0o.

"I really wants to go for a joy ride in the Cruiser." Wario murmured to Waluigi as they left the broom closet.

"Waluigi hasn't given up hope yet." His partner smirked. "Waluigi and Wario will trail Bowser to ship and sneak on."

"Good idea!" Wario grinned.

"It doesn't work when I'm right next to you." Bowser growled from behind. The Evil Bros jumped up in surprise at the sound of his voice. Bowser looked furious, but finally he sighed. "If you really want to see the Koopa Cruiser, follow me."

"Yay!" Waluigi leapt in the air in joy.

"What are we, children?" Jeff said, adjusting his glasses as he approached. "Let's go save the world from killer robots Mr. Dragon."

.o0O0o.

Hanger 42 opened up to reveal the massive Koopa ship. A giant Bowser head protruded from the front. Behind it, a pale green shell protected the mechanical insides. Huge turbo engines stuck out from the rear with comical proportions. As the access bridge lowered, Bowser explained, "Technically this is the Koopa Cruiser Mark II. I decked it out with all sorts of awesome modifications, like an espresso machine. The first one crashed terribly in the Beanbean Kingdom."

"There's a Beanbean Kingdom?!" Wario exclaimed.

"They're our neighbors, idiot." Bowser smacked Wario.

"Huh, learn something new everyday..." Jeff noted. To Bowser, he said, "Take me to the lab."

Entering the ship, the long metal hallway was lit up by yellow fluorescent lights. The grated floor revealed complicated machinery underneath, multiple pistons moving rapidly. Heavy iron doors blocked mysterious rooms, each with keypads protecting their secrets. Bowser walked up to the first door to the left and punched in a code. The door slid open, revealing a complicated mass of machinery. Jeff's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Wow! Who would have thought the Mushroom Kingdom had this kind of technology?!"

Bowser beamed with pride. "The Koopa tribe may have some idiots, but they're are a few bright ones in there."

"Perfect!" Jeff smiled. "I'll just get the R.O.B and be right back." The tween ran off in glee. As he ran, he tried to click his heels together, but instead fell down.

"Ladies and gentleman, the next generation." Bowser growled as Jeff got up. The boy adjusted his glasses, blushed, and ran off. Turning around, Bowser smiled. "You want the grand tour?"

"You bet my bike I do!" Wario smiled.

"Okay, I bet your bike you do." Bowser snorted.

"Dang it, he saw right through that..." Wario sighed.

"But you... Whatever, follow me." Bowser went across the hallway. "This room is my conference room. I hold meetings here while my staff compliments me."

"Waluigi likes the coffee mug." Waluigi noted, looking at the "World's Greatest King" cup at the head of the table.

"Over here we have the engine room." Bowser pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. "Next to it is the treasure room (nothing is in it though), and next to that is the bathroom. And here's the best part." Bowser grabbed a ladder from the ceiling and began climbing it up. Shrugging, the Evil Bros followed suit.

"This is the bridge." Bowser growled in pleasure. "Latest technology, weaponry, four leather seats, and my pride and joy." Bowser pointed to his espresso machine. "That baby produces the best coffee you've ever tasted."

"How do you fly this baby!" Wario ran up to the from panel and started pressing buttons.

"Hah. You need this key card to activate it." Bowser held up a card. "The only one who has this baby is me, and I keep it very close."

"Waluigi wants to know where that ladder leads." Waluigi pointed behind Bowser.

"That?" Bowser turned around. "That's the downstairs ladder you twit. The ladder over there, however," he pointed to a corner, "leads to the balcony."

"Waluigi was just curious." Waluigi suspiciously leaned back on a panel.

"Anyways, you two dolts can do whatever you want up here. I'm going to talk to Ganondorf and be right back." With that, Bowser stomped out.

"So what's your plan Waluigi?" Wario asked after the Koopa left.

"Waluigi stole the key card when he was looking at ladder." Waluigi held up the card and smiled.

"That's why you're the brains." Wario returned the grin.

* * *

Ganondorf was hanging out in the shadows of the Swordsman Lodge when Bowser approached him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bowser smiled.

"Steal back my machine and use it to conquer the world?" Ganondorf guessed.

"You bet." Bowser laughed.

"That Jeff... if he learns the frequency, everything will go down the drain." Ganondorf commented.

"We'll just have to remove him from the picture then." Bowser said.

"Sounds great." Ganondorf smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for the help Little Mac." Jeff said as they carted the two ROBs into the lab. "I couldn't have done this by myself."

"Anytime." Little Mac groaned as he placed the ROB on the table. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it." Jeff heaved. "You're free to go."

"Hey, that reminds me." Little Mac sat down on a chair. "You and Waluigi need to get along better. You two have been arguing since day one about stupid things."

"Hey, I wanted to know whether his nose was genetic or not!" Jeff defended himself.

"I know..." Little Mac wiped his face off with his towel. "But your forgetting that Waluigi is a very proud man. When he's insulted, even as a joke, it's seen as a personal attack. Personally I think it's just self-pity, but still, I want you two to become better friends. You might find you have more in common than you think." With that, Little Mac got up and left.

"More in common..." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I have more in common with an Annoying Old Party Man than that thing..."

Little Mac ran back into the room. "Jeff, is the ship supposed to be taking off because it's taking off."

"What? I didn't-" Jeff fumbled around for words. "Wait, what?"

"The ships taking off." Little Mac repeated. "I'm not sure that's supposed to happen."

"Bowsers going to kill me..." Jeff gulped, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

* * *

"So how are we going to kill Jeff?" Bowser asked Ganondorf as they walked to the hanger.

"Hide his body in The Ocean." Ganondorf glowered. "I thought we went over that."

"No, actually kill him, not hide his body." Bowser repeated. "I mean, there's going to be blood all over my walls and ugh, do you realize how hard it is to clean blood?"

"This is the World of Trophies you fool. He'll be transformed into a trophy and we'll sink his body so they'll never find it. Got it?" Ganondorf growled.

"Fine, fine- WHY THE HECK IS MY SHIP TAKING OFF?!" Bowser screamed. The Koopa Cruiser was in the air, hovering in place. Bowser frantically patted himself. "My key card... WARIO!"

* * *

"Which button is to fly forward?" Wario asked his companion as they gazed at the panels.

"Waluigi thinks it's this steering wheel." Waluigi pointed to a wheel.

"You play a lot of Mario Kart. You think you could drive this hot rod?" Wario asked. Waluigi's smile was an answer in itself.

* * *

Bowser and Ganondorf could only gaze in awe as the ship flew out of the hanger and into the sky. After a minute, Bowser finally spoke.

"We were never here."

"Agreed."

* * *

Deep in the heart of Subspace, a boy sat on a table on a gigantic island. He quickly jotted notes on a piece of paper underneath a headlight. Only the sound of a clock and the pencil could be heard in the room. The boy sweated in anticipation as he ran his calculations one last time. Finally, he threw down his pencil in satisfaction and smiled.

"The time has come for my revenge."

* * *

_A/N: The one-part story that turned into a two-part story. Yay!_

_Hello everybody! Uncle Dunmore here! How's school been for you busy folks? I've barely had enough time to write myself! Hope your day is great so far! If not,, cheer up! You're part of a great family of people._

_Note: Due to football games on Fridays, I can no longer post on Fridays. For now, expect them on Saturdays._

_Review and things._

_WOO, SUPER SMASH BROS IS OUT (Somewhere in the world)!_

_Sorry it has been a while! Over a month now! I've been really busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write. I hope to end this story arc and have a Halloween arc special this month, so fingers crossed! I'm pretty packed till after American Thanksgiving, so hang in there for updates!_

_For those of you wondering, yes: I believe the Isle actually never returned to the World of Trophies. It's a theory that there was so many explosions due to the ROBs setting them off all at the same time. So, yeah. Story arc._

_Poll and things._

_Till next time..._

**_DUNMORE, HUZZAH!_**


	3. Chapter 3: W&W Wonderful Adventure Pt 2

**_A/N: I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm having a blast writing it, so win/win right? This chapter is more of a setter-upper for the last, but either way, I hope you enjoy it._**

**_W&W Wonderful Adventure Part Two_**

* * *

"Ahh..." Wario smiled as he put down his glass of water. "That was refreshing."

"It feels like you've been drinking that same glass for two weeks now..." Popo grumbled.

"Shut up!" Wario exclaimed. "I'm the storyteller, I tell it on my own terms!"

"Actually, I'm on a time schedule." Bowser said. "I forgot Bowser Jr. exists, so he's been kinda cranky lately. We're supposed to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again tomorrow, and I want a good night sleep beforehand. It's a father-son thing."

"Apparently my D&D group wants to downgrade to 3.5 rather than keep on 4th edition." Dedede added in. "I'm supposed to convert their characters back for tomorrow's meeting, and that's an all-nighter sorta thing. I drew the short straw."

"Wait, you play Dungeons and Dragons?" Wario asked in surprise.

"Erm..." Red cleared his throat. "The story?"

"Oh, yeah..." Wario scratched his stomach before continuing.

* * *

_2008: Brawl Era_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SHIP TOOK OFF?!"

Master Hand was close to a conniption, pacing around his office in a state of panic.

"I-a don't know what-a else to say!" Mario had taken off his hat; it was firmly clenched in his hand.

"This is terrible!" Master Hand curled into a fist and slammed himself into his desk. "Who gave them permission to do that?"

Bowser and Ganondorf awkwardly opened the door, ROB escorting them.

"We can explain-" Bowser began.

"You're the only one with the key card!" Master Hand firmly reminded him. "You were supposed to keep it safe!"

"Well excuse me for getting robbed!" Bowser spat back. "It's my ship anyways! I should be compensated!"

"HE OWES YOU NOTHING." ROB defended his Master.

"Shut up!" Bowser glared at the robot. "You don't know what it's like to get robbed ROB!"

"**EVERYONE CALM DOWN!**" Ganondorf yelled. The room fell silent, only interrupted by Mr. Game and Watch's beeping in the other room.

"No one is to blame here." Ganondorf established. "The only people that should be punished are the ones on the Cruiser. Especially Jeff." He added in quickly.

"Jeff?" Master Hand looked confused, if hands could look confused. "How could he be responsible?"

"When I was giving a tour of the Koopa Cruiser to Wario and Waluigi, Jeff 'tripped' over me." Bowser explained, quickly catching Ganondorf's drift. "He's the only one who could have stolen it."

"That-a doesn't make-a sense." Mario said. "Jeff's-a good guy. Why would-a he want to steal the key-a card?"

"My best guess? He's in cahoots with Porky." Ganondorf responded. "People change."

"... That's the best theory we have so far." Master Hand reluctantly agreed. "Okay, new plan: we send Star Fox after them and try to capture the ship. We'll question Jeff then. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good. ROB, you get Fox. In the meanwhile, Mario, you prepare the Twelve."

As they left, Ganondorf and Bowser cracked an evil grin. "Now that we've turned them against Jeff, we're halfway there." Bowser whispered to his king compatriot.

"Shut up!" Ganondorf elbowed Bowser in the gut. "We need to be careful. We don't want this to blow up in our faces."

* * *

"There you go Lucas." Zelda patched the last of his wounds. "You're free to go. It's a good thing whatever happened didn't blow up in your face."

"Thanks Zelda!" Lucas smiled, waving goodbye as he left. After the traumatizing incident the other night, Lucas was free from his battles for the rest of the week. He decided to relax and catch up on some episodes of Crusoe, which Lucas was convinced it was going to make six seasons and a movie.

Whistling, the boy carelessly tossed a Smash Coin into the fountain in the center of the plaza. Immediately, the sky above the fountain started to swirl, startling him. Lucas could only gaze in horror as a black hole-ish portal opened, swirling like the cosmos.

"What the-" Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "What's going on?"

Just as the words escaped his mouth, a ROB popped out, standing on the top of the fountain. At first, it stood still, its robotic head observing the area. Lucas started to panic, taking in heavy breaths as he slowly took steps back. All of a sudden, the ROB's head snapped, turning towards the poor boy. Its eyes turned red as its body started to expand.

"This is going to blow up in my face, isn't it?" Lucas sighed. "I hate my lif-"

A huge shockwave ripped through the campus as the ROB exploded.

And everything was still.

Absolutely still.

* * *

"Weee!"

Waluigi sharply turned a corner as he flew the Cruiser around in a circle. Wario sat in the captains chair, biting into a clove of garlic while cackling. Clearly, they were having the time of their lives.

"WARIO!" A voice boomed from below. Both of them stopped as Little Mac and Jeff climbed up to the bridge.

"What the heck!" Little Mac screamed. "You weren't supposed to take off!"

"Uhh... I forgot you were here..." Wario started.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Little Mac ran to the window. "I DON'T EVEN-"

"I'm going to throw up..." Jeff sat down on the floor, taking in heavy breaths.

"Waluigi might have gotten lost..." Waluigi admitted.

"We're in the middle of The Ocean!" Little Mac exclaimed. "How the heck did we get in the middle of the ocean?!"

"I can explai- nope, got nothing." Wario admitted. "But hey, Bowser's got a vending machine in the captain's quarters! There's gummy snakes!"

"How could you be thinking about food in a time like this?!" Little Mac snapped, grabbing the fat man by his overalls.

"But they're the really big kind." Wario stuttered. "At least three feet-

"**THE WORLD'S IN DANGER AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GUMMY SNAKES?!**" Little Mac screamed. His face was crimson red as he charge his punch. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WARIO!"

"Wha... What are you doing?" Wario looked terrified. As he spoke, Little Mac seemed to be getting bigger with each passing second, and Wario didn't want to see what would happen.

"Little Mac..." Jeff stood up, leaning on the railing. "Stop..."

"MAKE ME!" He threatened as the charge meter hit max. He was at least seven feet now.

"Okay." Jeff pulled out a Stun Gun and shot him. Dropping Wario, Little Mac was immediately electrocuted, his arms wailing in the air as the electricity surged through his body. Finally, Mac fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What the heck was that?" He said through his gasps. He had reverted back to his normal size.

"Stun Gun from Earthbound." Jeff told him. "I don't know why I kept it. I mean, I do have the Gaia Beam... But hey, it comes in handy occasionally."

"...Thanks." Little Mac stood up and patted Wario. "Sorry, I have an uncontrollable temper sometimes."

"Noted..." Wario grunted.

"Back to the original subject." Little Mac said. "Where the heck are we?"

.o0O0o.

Wario, Waluigi, and Little Mac rested in the meeting room, a huge map sprawled all over the table. Waluigi was sipping out of Bowser's "World's Greatest King" mug while Wario bit into a gummy snake. Only Little Mac was actually doing anything, jotting down notes on the map with his pencil. Finally, he spoke.

"Based off the flight plans Jeff gave me from the ships log, we are approximately twenty-five miles away from the coast." Little Mac told them. "Actually, we're not far from the NES Continent... I wonder how Doc's doing..."

"There's more continents?!" Wario exclaimed. "But... WHA?"

"Nintendo decided to dump a bunch of continents together on the World of Trophies to save money. We share this world with the old NES games and the Mii universe, along with a couple of others." Little Mac explained.

"For a multibillion dollar company, Nintendo sure does cut funding for its worlds..." Waluigi noted.

"Good and bad news, guys." Jeff said as he walked into the room. "I've cracked the mainframe of the ROB. However, apparently Ganondorf locked the frequency behind a password, and I can't crack it."

"Which was the good news and which was the bad news?" Wario asked through a mouthful of gummy snake.

"...Sure." Jeff pressed a few buttons on the wall. Immediately, a monitor popped up, displaying Bowser's logo.

"There's a TV in the wall!" Wario exclaimed. "Imagine Mario Kart now Waluigi!"

"Waluigi's going to win!" He grinned, throwing the cup in the air. Little Mac dove, barely catching it as it fell to the ground.

"...Anyways." Jeff displayed a picture of a grid. "The frequency seems to be locked in some sort of six by six grid."

"Wait, what?" Little Mac stood up. "Hold on, is the grid marked from A to F on the top and 1 to 6 on the side?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact it does." Jeff looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Back in the days of the NES, we lacked memory cards." Little Mac explained. "So sometimes, we used a system called the Password system. You would write down the password on a piece of paper and later you could put it back in and pick up where you left off. That was back in the days when Mike was still a thing though..."

"Could you crack it?" Jeff asked, enthused.

"Unfortunately, no." Little Mac frowned. "But I do know someone who can..."

* * *

Bowser woke up.

He was lying on the floor next to an unconscious Ganondorf in the middle of the Courthouse hallway. The lights were off; the only illumination was coming from the lone window towards the end of the hallway, but even that was obscured by the heavy drapes blocking it. Picking up Ganondorf, he slowly trudged down the long corridor.

"You're as heavy as a hog!" Bowser grunted. "What did you eat, Kirby?"

Naturally, the unconscious body didn't respond.

Ripping down the curtains, Bowser peeked outside. The campus was fine, minus a huge swirling black vortex over the fountain. ROBs flew out of the portal in mass amounts, lining themselves in orderly blocks. On the steps of the courthouse was a man. He was sitting on a floating throne, eating pork rinds casually.

He was Porky Minch.

As the last batch of ROBs fell through, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"My robots. My ROBs." Porky smiled. "I am so glad to have you here with me. We are about to invade and conquer the Smash universe, and with your help, I will be able to do so. After Wario carelessly left me behind in The Ruined Zoo and ROB forgot to check if I was still there, I thought I was a goner. But alas, Master Tabuu found me and rescued me right before his demise. He freed me from the Absolutely Safe Capsule and restored my youth. Now I intend to return that favor." He waved his hand at the courthouse. "Inside this building is Master Hand. I want you to capture him and bring him to me- alive. Only then will we be able to avenge Tabuu and rule the world! Now charge!"

The ROBs stood there, staring blankly at him.

"Oh right, I didn't activate your sound sensors..." Porky pushes some buttons on his control counsel and began his speech again.

"Crap..." Bowser grumbled. "He's coming here... I need to block the door quickly or this is going to end terribly." He looked around the hall. "And of course there's nothing. Great. I need to find something heavy and big, fast." Realization suddenly hit Bowser. "Wait a second..."

.o0O0o.

"...Now charge!" Porky repeated. The ROBs, once again, just stood there, staring at their kid ruler.

"Screw it, there's a button for that." Porky pushed a button on his chair. The robots sprung to life, marching in an orderly fashion towards the front door. The first ROB grabbed the doorknob and pushed, only to find that the door was locked.

"Locked?" Porky exclaimed. "It's freaking locked? MY WORLD CONQUEST IS HALTED BY A FRIGGIN LOCKED DOOR?"

As Porky freaked out, Bowser snorted from the window. "Apparently he hasn't thought about blowing the door up yet." Bowser grinned, satisfied. "But that won't hold him long. I need to find Master Hand, and pronto. Everything would suck if that twerp rules the world..."

* * *

**DING DONG!**

The door opened to reveal Little Mac, Wario, and Jeff, standing awkwardly with the wagon filled with the ROBs. Waluigi volunteered to stay behind to hook up the Wii to the large screen, claiming that he "was almost a pro at bowling."

"Roll!" Little Mac let out a warm smile as he embraced the robot. "How are you?"

"Little Mac!" Roll hugged him back. "How's life in the Smash World?"

"Great, great." He assured her. "Unfortunately for us, this isn't a pleasure visit."

"I'm sensing themes here..." Wario smirked before being elbowed by Little Mac.

"Just like you, getting down to business." Roll responded cheerfully. "Why can I help you with?"

"Is Doctor Light here?" He asked, looking around. "We need his help."

"Did someone call me name?" As if on cue, Dr. Thomas Light stepped into the entrance. When he saw Little Mac, he broke out into a happy laugh. "Well if it isn't my old friend, Little Mac!"

"It's great to see you too, Doctor!" They shook hands, but immediately hugged each other afterwards. "It's been what, three years?"

"Nearly four." Dr. Light lightly scolded him. "You need to write more often."

"Are they going to help or is this what kids are calling a sausage fest?" Wario butted in.

"Wait to kill the mood." Jeff mumbled.

"Oh... Who are your friends here?" Dr. Light asked curiously.

"Doctor, meet Wario and Jeff, some friends of mine." Little Mac said. "We're in a rush, so if you you could help us save the world, that would be great."

"Oh... so it's that kind of visit." He said, stunned. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time."

.o0O0o.

The room was filled with complex machinery, far beyond the comprehension of the author (so he'll act like he totally knows what's in there). As Little Mac and Wario placed the ROBs on the table, Jeff told the Dr. Light everything he knew about the ROBs and the memory chip. After he was done, the doctor only chuckled.

"A password system?" Dr. Light chuckled. " I invented the password system! Of course, I can do that with ease! Plug the card in the computer and I'll have it done in a jiffy."

Jeff obeyed. The computer turned up, revealing a sky-blue screen. Eight-bit music played in a cheerful tone, lighting up the mood. At first, Wario thought it was his imagination, but then Little Mac spoke.

"Does the background of the screen say Mega Man III?" Little Mac asked.

"Why, indeed it does!" Dr. Light scratched his head. "Hmm... let me pull up the passwords from Mega Man III really quickly..."

He walked over to a green filing cabinet and started looking through his folder. With a "Aha!," he pulled out a rather old looking folder and opened it up.

"I'm going to assume that it would be the last password..." He mumbled to himself. To Jeff, he said "Try red: C5, E1 and blue: A1, A3, B2, B5, D3, and F4."

"Yes sir." Jeff punched in the code. Pressing enter, he was met with a blank screen, followed by a loud noise. Everyone covered their ears as a pain inducing noise echoed throughout the lab. Finally it stopped, revealing another screen.

"DID IT STOP?" Wario yelled, still covering his ears.

"Yes Wario, you can stop now." Little Mac told him. Wario gasped a sigh of relief as he put his hands down.

"Great, now the screen's frozen." Jeff grumbled. "It's just showing a picture of Break Man in the main menu."

"Wait... Break Man?" Dr. Light gazed curiously at the screen. "Maybe..."

"Who's Break Man?" Wario asked. "Sounds like a recruit for Game and Wario."

"That's not a thing." Little Mac shook his head.

"Oh, it's coming." Wario vowed. "Twenty thirteen, mark my words."

"Sure..." Little Mac agreed sarcastically.

"Of course!" Dr. Light snapped his fingers. "Everyone, back away from the ROBs." The doctor ran towards the computer and typed a few button. Shrugging, everybody but Wario ducked.

"Cowards!" Wario spat. "I take danger like a true man!"

_Du Du Duuuuuu Du Duuuuuuuuuu. Duuu Duuu Duuu Duuu Du Du Duuuuuu..._

The ROBs blew up, sending debris everywhere. A head caught Wario's chin, upper cutting the fat oaf. Gracefully, he fell to the floor.

"Ugh..." He groaned, dazed.

"The screen was referring to Protoman's whistle!" Dr. Light informed them. "Back in Mega Man III, he disguised himself as Break Man to conceal his identity, but he always kept his signature whistle! That's what the frequency is!"

"So we got it?" Little Mac said, enthused.

"You bet!" Dr. Light smiled. "All I have to do is give you a copy of the tune and your set!"

"Fantastic!" Jeff exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? It'll be easy from here on out!"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone exclaimed. On cue, the ceiling blew up, revealing a familiar UFO.

"I heard irony." Dr. Wily smiled.

* * *

While Jeff screws everyone over, let's check on Bowser, shall we? No? Hey, don't be sarcastic with me!

Bowser dashed down the hallway, opening the doors while desperately checking for Master Hand. Porky's recent door opening strategy had evolved to log ramming, and it was only a matter of time before he got to the modern era (he needs to construct additional pylons). At last, Bowser opened the broom closet door, revealing two familiar faces.

"Master Hand!" Bowser gasped a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you're okay!"

"Bowser?" He responded. "I didn't expect to see you here. You should be unconscious. And why are you carrying Ganondorf?"

"Oh, he's death fodder." Bowser explained. "Wait, unconscious?"

ROB stepped into the dim light. "YOU SEE, AT PRECISELY 17:39, A SHOCKWAVE RIPPED THOUGH THE CAMPUS, KNOCKING ALL ORGANIC MATERIAL UNCONSCIOUS."

"Then how am I still awake?" Bowser asked.

"You've must have been killed and brought back to life through black magic so many times that you're a hybrid of some sorts." Master Hand suggested.

"Oh. Cool?" Bowser guessed. Quickly, he shook his head. "Never mind that. I came here to warn you: Porky's made it out of Subspace and is coming for you. He wants to bring Tabuu back to life."

"WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A SAFE PLACE PRONTO." ROB agreed. "QUICKLY, BARRICADE US IN."

"You're forgetting something important." Master Hand told them. "I'm partially organic. I've tried using my powers already, but it seems that the wave has rendered my powers useless."

ROB and Bowser gazed in disbelief. "That's possible?" Bowser said.

"I'm still pretty weak from the war." Master Hand reminded them. "Once I get back to full potential, I'll be fine. But until then, we need to barricade the door. Quickly, pass me those brooms."

A huge ripping noise was heard towards the front of the building.

Bowser cringed in panic. "They've gotten to the Chainsaw Era. Barricades won't help us now."

They stood in silence, fearful of what was to come.

"Then you two run." Master Hand ordered them. "Here, take this." He grabbed a box on the table and handed it over to them.

"What's this?" Bowser asked.

"It was what I was doing before the shockwave." Master Hand told them. "It's a present."

They opened it up to reveal a Master Ball.

"We got a Pokémon?" Bowser growled. "Fan freaking tastic."

"It's only disguised as a Master Ball for travel purposes." Master Hand reassured them. "It's a modified Absolutely Safe Capsule. Throw this baby at him and you'll catch him back in his former prison. Be careful though," he warned, "It can only be used once."

All of a sudden, the metal blade of a chainsaw was seen ripping down the door. Bowser and ROB stumbled backwards, exchanging glances.

"What are we going to do now?" Bowser groaned.

"I have an idea, but you need to be quiet." Master Hand told them. "This is either going to terribly backfire or work..."

.o0O0o.

"Well well, if it isn't Porky Minch." Master Hand greeted the tween as he entered the room. "How's it going?

"My name is Pokey!" Porky/Pokey complained. "Gah, I hate translations!"

"That's America for you." Master Hand agreed.

"It took me forever, but I finally got past your stupid door." Porky exclaimed proudly. "Now it's time you did something for me."

"No." Master Hand deadpanned.

His response took Porky by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"No." Master Hand told him. "You want to know something Pokey? I've been kidnapped, robbed, nearly killed by the same guy you want to revive, and for what, money? Fame? I'm tired of it. Nintendo gives me half the funding I need to keep theses Smashers alive, and I'm tired. It's not what I want. I want to help the universe become a better place. That's why I created this place. And to stop Tabuu. But more importantly, so little brats like you can't hurt innocent people. So maybe you should spend eternity in the Absolutely Safe Capsule so you can watch the universe and see what I mean. The original plan was to lock you up in the Capsule, but you know what? No. I have something much more fitting for someone like you, Pokey."

"What- what are you saying?" Pokey stared dumbfounded at the Hand. "I rendered you useless. You can't do anything to me!"

"You're wrong." Master Hand started to step towards Porky. "You hate translations Pokey? How about I make sure you never deal with that again, hmm? How about we translate you to the original version of Mother 2, hmm? You remember your father in that game, don't you? You remember him very vividly, don't you? ANSWER ME!"

"I..." Pokey started crying. "But..."

"You are a kid, Pokey." Master Hand suddenly spoke softly. "And there's no way I'll let you go back to that life. Here's my offer: you destroy your ROBs and I'll let you live here. This isn't the life you want."

"BUT IT'S THE LIFE I DESERVE!" Porky snapped. "WE BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ORIGINAL VERSON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SUFFERED THROUGH!"

"The fault of our nature is that we believe our pain is greater than those around us." Master Hand murmured. Porky didn't hear him.

"ROBs, take him away!" Porky yelled. The ROBs surrounded him, grabbing his glove. Master Hand said nothing more as they left the closet. All was still in the closet as the door clicked shut. Then finally, ROB spoke.

"I WILL NEVER COMPLAIN ABOUT THESE BROOMS AGAIN." He said, knocking over the stack of brooms that covered him.

"Say for yourself..." Bowser complained, knocking his stack on the table. Some of the remaining brooms were stuck to his spikes.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON." ROB said, walking towards the door with the Master Ball in hand. "WE NEED TO GET OUT IF HERE FAST, BEFORE PORKY DECIDES TO DO ANOTHER SWEEP OF THE AREA."

"ROB..." Bowser said, picking the brooms out of his shell. "You're practically a historical library. What happened to Porky- Pokey- in the original version of the game?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" ROB asked. "ALL YOU WANT IS TO KIDNAP PEACH." With that, he left.

"Because that kid reminds me of me..."

* * *

"Dr. Wily!" Dr. Light said. "Now's not a great time-"

"Attack my Mets!" Wily screamed. Tiny yellow helmeted robots came pouring through the door, surrounding the group. Try as they might, the heroes found themselves helpless as the Mets swarmed all over them.

"They taste terrible!" Wario complained as he tried to swallow one.

"I should have brought the Gaia Beam..." Jeff complained, shooting his Pop Gun at them, hopelessly.

"Wha ha ha ha!" Wily laughed. "Now no one can save you now!"

"Hey, did he say what I think he just said?" Little Mac grinned.

"He did." A familiar blue robot jumped through the ceiling off of his flying dog. Quickly, he used Top Spin to save the doctor from the Mets.

"Rock- er, Mega Man!" Roll exclaimed.

"Mega Man?" Wario asked.

"Mega Man!" Dr. Wily glowered.

"Mega Man." Little Mac said.

"Mega- joke's old? Oh, okay." Jeff frowned.

* * *

_A/N: Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here! How's it going? I've had a terrible week (finals and PSAT), but now that it's Fall Break I've had plenty of time to write! Yay!_

_For those of you wondering, yes, I changed R.O.B to ROB because my Itouch is being a jerk._

_Some of you haven't been asking, "Dunmore, why are you writing a story in the past if the new game literally just came out? Also, you talk to yourself?" Well Dunmore- er... reader...- if you haven't guessed by this chapter, origins stories! I wanted to make origin stories for the new characters and somehow relate them to the Evil Council. That way, you get a dose of nostalgia and newfangled characters. Some spoiler warning for the new game, I guess._

_Also, I'm doing updates on my profile page for events that may hinder or help me write. You'll also know when I finish the next chapter and its release date, so check that out for you anxious readers!_

_I have a poll on whether I should continue The Greatest Gift, so vote if you're interested._

_And Josh Bones: if you are reading this, no, I haven't forgotten your story request. Just wait till Halloween... ;)_

_So I'm going to leave you with a few questions: What's with Little Mac's temper? How will our heroes and Wario stop Dr. Wily? Will the team get the frequency? How will Bowser and ROB save Master Hand? Will Porky/Pokey rule the world? Where's Nintendo Land? Why is Jeff so useless? All of these questions (minus the last two) will be answered next time on TECOS!_

_Until next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_


	4. Chapter 4: W&W Wonderful Adventure Pt 3

**11/9/14 Hey, I see some of you guys A) looking ahead or B) checking for the new chapter. If you want to know stuff about when I have my latest Chapter ready or what's preventing me from writing, look at my Bio on my Profile Page. Sorry for the trouble.**

**Also, this paragraph pushed the word count of the chapter over 7000. Woo!**

**A/N: This finale is actually longer than the Project M Sage finale. Don't know why, but I feel a little disappointed... but still, this is by far my favorite chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**W&W's Wonderful Adventure Part 3**

* * *

_Smash Library: 2010_

* * *

"Wait, wait," Pit interrupted. "You've met Mega Man? This story's getting preposterous!"

"How so?" Wario frowned, getting out of his seat.

"I mean, come on!" Pit said. "Let me get this straight: you stole a ship in broad daylight, somehow convinced Master Hand that Jeff, probably the nicest kid I know, is evil, and Dr. Wily and Mega Man happened to show up exactly when you said those phrases. Are you kidding me right now?"

"Are you calling us liars?" Bowser stood up, huffing smoke out of his nose.

"Aren't you villain? Isn't that what you do?" Toon Link pointed out.

"Hmm, fair point." Dedede agreed. Bowser and Wario exchanged glances, shrugged, and sat down.

"Ask Lucas if you don't believe us." Bowser challenged. "He was there."

Everyone turned curiously towards Lucas, who was eating some Twizzlers out of the bag. "Hmm?" He said, his voice muffled by the chewing of licorice.

"They are right, you were there." Ness agreed. "Did it really happen?"

"Well... I can't tell you." Lucas shrugged. "I've been sworn to secrecy- oh darn it."

"IT'S TRUE?!" Nana exclaimed. "YOU GUYS WENT IN AN ADVENTURE WITHOUT ME?"

"Uhh... yes?" Lucas flinched.

"AHHHH!" Nana pulled out her hammer and frantically started swinging at Lucas. Instantly, Popo and Ness grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"She's more evil than the lot of them." Dedede mumbled. Sighing, Bowser cleared his throat and stood up.

"Alright, calm down or I feed you to Petey!" Bowser roared. The room fell quiet as everyone sat back down.

"Anyways..." Bowser smiled, taking a seat again. "Wario, you were saying?"

"Ah yes, Mega Man..." Wario laughed.

* * *

_2008: Brawl Era_

* * *

"METS, ATTACK!" Dr. Wily screamed.

Mega Man quickly changed colors, turning golden. As the Mets charged, Mega Man flung Metal Blade after Metal Blade, destroying rows and rows of Mets at a time.

"Come on, let's help him!" Little Mac said, punching the Mets off of him. Quickly, he plunged back into the fray, moving like a bullet as he destroyed Met after Met.

"They taste terrible though!" Wario repeated, shoving six Mets into his mouth at a time. "But I think I'm acquiring a taste for them..."

"Well, I'm pretty useless right now..." Jeff said, running over towards Dr. Light.

"Jeff, help me get Protoman's whistle downloaded into this flash drive!" Dr. Light said, rapidly typing on his computer.

"Mets, stop him!" Dr. Wily screamed. The Mets started charging towards the computer, firing their energy bullets in a constant stream.

"Not so fast!" Mega Man said, changing colors again. As quick as a flash, the Hard Knuckle shot out, destroying the row of Mets.

"Argh!" Dr. Wily slammed his fist, frustrated. His army of Mets was slowly being drained, especially since Wario had found the source stream. "I will get my revenge!"

"He's getting away!" Roll said as the UFO took flight.

"Not without his recipe he isn't!" Wario protested. Faster than known to mankind, he ran underneath the UFO and farted. Little Mac gasped a sigh of relief as the rest of the Mets were obliterated, but then quickly he covered his nose from the fart.

"I CAN TASTE IT!" Jeff screamed, passing out on the floor.

.o0O0o.

"Ahh..." Dr. Wily sighed as he took flight. "The Benefactor will be angry at me, but at least- AHHHH!"

Wario's beautiful face slammed against the glass pane, surprising the evil doctor.

"MORE!" He screamed, ripping the top of the UFO off with his bare teeth.

"MORE!" He screamed as he grabbed the doctor.

"MORE!" He screamed as he rode off the UFO on his motorcycle.

"MORE!" He repeated the whole way back.

* * *

"Why are you touching my inner thigh?"

"THAT'S NOT ME."

Bowser (still dragging Ganondorf's unconscious body) and ROB carefully crawled through the air vents, looking through the grates for any sign of Master Hand. After barely escaping the Courthouse, the unlikely duo found themselves in the Smash Lobby, checking for any survivors. ROB was practically attached to the Master Ball, holding it tenderly close to him.

"Why didn't you throw the Master Ball at Pokey while we were in the broom closet?" Bowser asked quietly. "And why are these air vents so big? How am I even crawling through it right now?"

"MASTER HAND WANTED TO REASON WITH POKEY BEFORE WE CAPTURED THE BOY." ROB explained. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LAST RESORT WEAPON, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL HAVE TO USE IT."

"And you've determined this how?" Bowser whispered.

"MASTER HAND TOLD ME BEFORE YOU ENTERED THAT IF THINGS GO FIGURATIVELY SOUTH I HAD PERMISSION TO THROW IT." ROB informed him.

"You learned about it the same time I did." Bowser growled. "I'm calling bull."

"YOU KNOW, CONVERSATIONS DON'T MAGICALLY HAPPEN AS SOON AS YOU ENTER THE ROOM, BOWSER." ROB deadpanned. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING BEFORE YOU FOUND US? HAVING A ROUTINE INSPECTION OF THE BROOMS?"

"Wait, you have those?" Bowser asked.

"...SHUT UP."

"Actually or because you want me to?"

"ACTUALLY, LOOK AHEAD!"

Somehow, the duo had made their way full circle, but that wasn't what surprised ROB. From what they could see through the grate, the portal had grown bigger, consuming the fountain. More and more ROBs were exiting, almost like a flood of rushing water. An army of robots now aligned the path of the Campus. Porky was still in his floating chair, pressing an array of colorful buttons.

"Group 2A-3," Porky said in a monotone fashion. "Go investigate the Pokémon Mansion and search for any survivors. Group 2A-4, search the Swordsman Lodge for any survivors. Group- This is so boring!" Porky frowned. "When will the portal generator be at full charge ROB #314?"

A blue ROB walked up to his creator. "IN APPROX. THREE HOURS, TWENTY FIVE MINUTES ALL GREAT AND MIGHTY KING P."

"Good, good." Porky grabbed a fist full of pork rinds and shove it into his mouth. "You think Tabuu would have given me something else to snack on for eternity. Eh, whatever." He shrugged. "Wait till they see the Isle of the Ancients fly back into the World of Trophies! Who's laughing now?" He turned to look at ROB #314. "Imagine the fear as I drop ROB after ROB on the innocent Miis that inhabit the land! I will rule supreme!"

"I KNOW YOUR PLAN ALREADY." ROB #314 said.

"Shut up, I'm the ruler here!" Porky complained. "I make the rules! You are happy for me, aren't you?"

"...YES YOUR MAJESTY." ROB #314 said.

"Good. Now get me some more pork rinds!" Porky demanded, slamming his fists on the armrests. Quickly, the robot scurried away.

"Disgusting..." Bowser growled. "He actually likes pork rinds?"

"I BELIEVE THE REAL PROBLEM IS THAT HE'S EQUIPT THE ISLE OF THE ANCIENTS TO FLY." ROB pointed out.

"Sure, that too..."

"WE NEED TO MAKE A DASH FOR THAT PORTAL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." ROB decided. "THAT WAY, WE CAN RESCUE MASTER HAND AND SHUT DOWN THAT ROB FACTORY SIMULTANEOUSLY."

"How do you know that Master Hand is in there?" Bowser asked.

"WHERE WOULD YOU PUT HIM?"

"In my closest castle."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU HIDE YOUR PRINCESSES IN ANOTHER CASTL-"

"Shut up, I get it..."

* * *

"I'll never tell you!"

Dr. Wily sat tied to a chair, firmly shaking his head in protest. After Wario had captured him, the group decided to move him back to the Koopa Cruiser (partly because the lab still smelled of gas). Mega Man had been trying to reason with the doctor for the last twenty minutes, but to no avail. Dr. Wily, for some reason or another, refused tell him why he attacked the lab. Mega Man was losing his patients, slamming his fist against the wall. Little Mac stood guard near the door, watching them as they argued.

Meanwhile, Wario stood in the back of the room, eyeing him as he bit into a clove of garlic. He hadn't taken his eyes off the doctor since he delivered him back from the UFO. As Mega Man pressed him for more answers, Wario finally walked over.

"Outta my way, robot. I got this." Wario said confidently. Mega Man looked angry for a second, but shrugging, he walked over to the corner to watch.

"You remember me, don't ya Butch?" Wario smiled, breathing his hot, garlic-smelling breath on his fellow villain.

"My name is Dr. Albert W. Wily, not Butch, thank you very much." Dr. Wily spat at the fat man. "And for reference, your breath stinks. Ever consider brushing your teeth, or can you even comprehend a toothbrush, you oversized twit!"

Wario only laughed. "Butch, I would feel insulted... if I understood what you said! Wha ha ha ha!"

"Really Mega Man?" Dr. Wily stretched over to look at his nemesis. "This is the guy you're letting interrogate me? I thought you might actually have a-"

"HEY!" Wario shouted, grabbing Dr. Wily's head and forcing him to look at his face. "Do I look like Mega Man? My name is Wario, the biggest and baddest villain around. And when I say you tell me things, you do what I tell you! Mega Man, what were we asking him?"

"Why he attacked us." Mega Man told him.

"Sure, that. Tell me now, or I'll... do things!" Wario threatened(?).

"Why don't you let boxer boy take over, hmm?" The doctor suggested. "He seems-"

"That's it, it's WARIO TIME!" Wario shouted. Pulling out his motorcycle, Wario did a wheelie over the poor man.

"No!" Little Mac and Mega Man ran over, trying to stop him before he did anything stupid. Dr. Wily could only cower in fear as the tire came within an inch of his nose.

"Nein, nein!" Dr. Wily cried in fear. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Good." With that, Wario ate his motorcycle and got down. Raising an eyebrow at Little Mac, he said, "You thought I would kill Butch now, did you? I've got this."

.o0O0o.

"You see, I got a call, hmm, from a mysterious man. He asked me if I could find three men, a fat one, right there," Dr. Wily pointed to Wario, "a boy, and a skinny man. Told me to kill the boy and help the other two find and captured another boy named Porky. Told me to help him stop an army of robots in exchange for the world. After that was over, he promised me an army of robots in his new world order, ja he did. Didn't see him in person, just talked to me over the phone. I accepted the invitation, partly because he said he would release my base's location to the world if I didn't, and I've been unprepared since the last encounter with... that robot. That is all I know, I swear!"

Little Mac, Mega Man, and Wario huddled together, shooting glances at the doctor every once in a while.

"Great," Mega Man said. "Now we've got another villain to worry about. Now what?"

"I suggest we just focus on dealing with Porky and then work on finding this Benefactor." Little Mac suggested. "Firstly, can we trust him?"

"He's a good liar." Mega Man told them. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's lying about this too. He once swore he was reformed, only to steal a giant robot made for world peace."

"I could beat it out of him!" Wario smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"Violence isn't the answer right now." Little Mac asserted.

"Then what is?" Wario challenged.

"Bad news." Dr. Light and Jeff walked into the room. "My computer was absolutely obliterated in the fight. It's going to take me a while to repair. I'm sorry, but it looks like we're finished."

"Can't we just look up the whistle on the Internet?" Wario suggested.

"This is the NES continent. There's no wifi..." Dr. Light sighed. "Not only that, I just heard a report that the Smash Campus had been encompassed by an army of robots. Porky's here. We're too late..."

Mega Man walked up to his creator. "Please don't give up hope yet, Dr. Light! We don't need Protoman's whistle to save the world. I'll save it myself!"

"Don't be foolish, Mega Man." Dr. Light said, pulling up a chair and slumping in it. "This isn't facing Dr. Wily, this is facing a whole island of robots, who are being produced at an exponential rate as we now speak. You stand no chance..."

"Thanks for the encouragement..." Dr. Wily grumbled.

"I haven't given up hope yet!" Mega Man insisted. "We have a whole group of heroes and Wario here who I'm sure feel the same! We can do this!"

"If I may offer my two cents." Dr. Wily said. "How about we strike a deal? I'll give you my copy of Protoman's whistle if you let me free?"

"You don't have it, Butch." Wario waved his hand carelessly at the doctor. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Wait a second, perhaps he does!" Mega Man realized. "Protoman served under Dr. Wily after he repaired him, so it could be true!"

"But we can't be for certain." Jeff pointed out. "If we're wrong, and we release him back into the world..."

"It's a risk we have to take." Mega Man insisted. "It's the only way this doesn't end in a suicide mission."

"So, do we have a deal?" Dr. Wily asked, smiling an evil grin.

Little Mac frowned, staring at the doctor. Finally, he sighed.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Bowser and ROB had managed to evade the robots as the ran building to building, trying to evade the robots as they waited to jump into the vortex. The robot army had grown enormous, consuming the Smash Campus. The setting sun was now replaced with the dark purple nothingness of Subspace as more and more poured outwards.

"I wish this would end already." Bowser grumbled as he ran into the Smash Cafeteria. They had just avoided another patrol of ROBs.

"FOR THE LOVE OF- PLEASE DROP GANONDORF'S BODY!" ROB groaned. "I GET THAT HE'S DEATH FODDER, BUT HE'S WEIGHING US DOWN!"

"You have your priorities, I have mine." Bowser crossed his arms, looking quiet adamant. "Mine happens to be getting rid of Ganondorf for what he did to me."

"YOU MEAN SHOOT YOU IN THE BACK WITH THE DARK CANNON?"

"You bet..." Bowser glowered.

_"That never leaves this room, agreed?" Bowser growled._

"ANYWAYS..." ROB looked out the window. "NOW THAT THE VORTEX HAS CONSUMED THE CAMPUS, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE THE GREAT FOX AND FLY UP TO THE ISLE."

"Why the Great Fox?" Bowser asked. "Why not the Samus's ship? It's smaller and less noticeable."

"YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO WHEN YOUNG LINK TOLD US ABOUT HER PAST. DO WE WANT TO REPEAT HISTORY?"

"Right..." Bowser shuddered. "I keep about forgetting that... She would be an excellent recruit for the Council."

"CAN YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONE MINUTE AND HELP ME SAVE THE WORLD?" ROB commanded.

"Excuse me for not worrying." Bowser growled. "Trust me, every time something bad like this happens, there's always some stupid heroes working to save the world. Excuse me for doubting its us."

"BOWSER, THERE'S NO ONE CONSCIOUS BESIDES US. WARIO WILL PROBABLY NEVER RETURN WITH THE KOOPA CRUISER, AND LET'S FACE IT, CRAZY HAND ISN'T A HERO. WE ARE THE LAST OF THE SMASHERS. WE NEED TO SAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF THE WORLD BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE DO."

"When did you become the speech type?" Bowser snorted.

"YOU LEARN A THING OR TWO FROM MASTER HAND."

"He does give a lot of speeches..." Bowser nodded.

.o0O0o.

"You'll never win." Master Hand told Porky as he was strapped to a table. "The Smashers will stop you."

"Blah blah blah!" Porky whined. "That's all you do! For a big hand, you sure do have a big mouth."

"Unlike you, I have faith in the world." Master Hand said adamantly. "I believe in their abilities."

"How about you shut up and start rebuilding Tabuu?" Porky demanded. "You made him, you can rebuild him."

_"Wait, Master Hand made Tabuu?!" Toon Link gasped._

_"For reference, Pokey's insane." Bowser said. "I never found out if this was true or not, but it makes you think, huh?"_

"..." Master Hand didn't respond.

"I have ways of making you." Porky threatened. Turning around, he pointed to a few ROBs. "You, you, and you, get me The Swarm."

"YES KING P." With that, the ROBs dashed away.

"Pokey, the deal's still on the table." Master Hand spoke calmly. "Destroy your army and you can live with us. Otherwise, face your defeat."

"Ha! Empty threats from an old glove!" Porky chuckled. The ROBs had returned, carrying a mysterious black needle. "See this needle? I found it while I floated around in Subspace. I call it 'The Swarm.' I found that it brings... Intense pain when injected. It not only constantly multiplies, but it can also take form. I hope you enjoy it." He grabbed the needle and jabbed it into Master Hand. "Oh, and unlike you, I only accept your first answer."

"AUGH!" Master Hand screamed as the black specks came rushing into his blood system. As he left, Porky started to laugh.

"My revenge is here."

* * *

"I still don't trust him." Little Mac said, eyeing Dr. Wily as he scribbled some notes on a piece of paper.

"I don't either." Mega Man agreed. "But he's our best shot."

They had moved into the Conference Room. Waluigi was playing Mario Kart: Double Dash with Wario on the huge television, cheering every couple of seconds as they hit Mario and Luigi with their bumper. Jeff and Dr. Light were busy piloting the Koopa Cruiser back to the Smash Continent (it turns out, Dr. Light was a huge Mario Kart fan. Go figure), while Little Mac and Mega Man watched the mad scientist scribble away.

"And..." Dr. Wily dropped his pencil in satisfaction. "There! Here you go!" He handed the paper over to Mega Man and Little Mac.

"Goodbye losers, I was just stalling for time- Crap!" Little Mac read. Dr. Wily stood there awkwardly, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Give it a second." Dr. Wily insisted. "It's coming. Just, just please, stand there while I escape, ja."

"You lied to us!" Mega Man looked angry, grabbing the doctor by his lab coat. "What the heck?"

"I- really, it should be here by now." Dr. Wily looked at his watch. "I did all the calculations for a dramatic exit and what do I get? Nichts, that's what."

"Give us the whistle." Mega Man demanded. "Or I'll finish what I started in Mega Man VII."

"Fine fine!" Dr. Wily shook his hands in protest. "_Du Du Duuuuuu Du Duuuuuuuuuu. Duuu Duuu Duuu Duuu Du Du Duuuuuu..._"

"You just hummed it!" Little Mac stomped his foot in anger. "That doesn't count!"

"I-I swear, it's in the right key though!" Dr. Wily promised. Finally, the floor beneath him exploded. Mega Man and Little Mac flew backwards as a hoodless UFO rescued the doctor. Dr. Wily cackled.

"I promise you this, Wario, we will meet again!" With that, he flew off.

"Wait, was he talking to me?" Wario paused the game, angering his partner.

"Waluigi was in a groove!" Waluigi protested. Then he saw the gaping hole in the floor. "Why does Waluigi have a hole in Waluigi's ship?"

"Because Dr. Wily got away!" Little Mac yelled over the wind. "Looks like we're screwed!"

.o0O0o.

"Are you all okay?" Dr. Light asked as the group boarded the bridge. "I'm so sorry that my past prohibits our future."

"It's not your fault." Mega Man insisted. "Dr. Wily just got the better of us."

"At least there was no major damage to the ship." Jeff said, looking at a control panel. "And we live another day."

"But we still don't have Protoman's whistle..." Little Mac sighed, defeated. "You don't think he'll show up in the middle of the flight, do you?"

"No... I don't know where he is." Mega Man admitted, taking a seat. "Looks like we'll have to take the hard road."

"Man, and I was hoping to get off easy too..." Wario slumped back on the floor. "I mean, maybe I shouldn't have stolen the ship."

Waluigi watched everyone as they sulked around in their chairs. Finally, he cleared his throat. "That's it, Waluigi thinks Wario is being ridiculous! Waluigi thinks all of you are being ridiculous! Waluigi knows true potential when Waluigi sees it! Waluigi thinks you all have potential to be just as lazy as Waluigi, and Waluigi won't take no for an answer!"

"Thanks for being resilient, Waluigi." Jeff smiled weakly. "But it's over. Without the whistle, it's a suicide mission."

Waluigi looked ready to snap. "Jeff wants music? Waluigi gives him music!" He climbed back down the ladder. Everyone turned around, curious of what he was doing.

"I've never seen Waluigi like this." Wario admitted. "Usually he revels in the misery of others."

"Maybe he's had a change of heart?" Jeff suggested. Everybody started laughing.

"Nice one Jeff." Little Mac smiled. "Change of heart... classic."

"Woo, I'mma crying!" Wario cackled.

Finally, the skinny man jumped back up, carrying a flute.

_Du Du Duuuuuu Du Duuuuuuuuuu. Duuu Duuu Duuu Duuu Du Du Duuuuuu..._

"Waluigi..." The room fell silent. Dr. Light stared at the thin man in amaze. "How did you-"

"Waluigi has perfect pitch." Waluigi explained.

"Since when?" Wario asked. "You're as tone deaf as a carrot."

"When Waluigi stole the Music Key in _Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix_, he picked up perfect pitch." Waluigi explained.

"Wait, there's a Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix?" Little Mac looked surprise.

"Mario challenged everyone to a dance off." Wario explained. "Quite frankly, I think it was starting to become an obsession."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"DANCE OFF!" Mario yelled at the Hammer Bros.

"DANCE OFF!" Mario yelled at a giant Blooper.

"DANCE OFF!" Mario yelled at a tree.

* * *

"Those were dark times in the Mushroom Kingdom." Wario recalled.

"But that still doesn't tell us how you know the tune." Mega Man pointed out.

"Waluigi heard Butch hum it. Waluigi has edenic memory." Waluigi explained. "Short-term, but edenic."

"Is that like photographic?" Little Mac asked.

"No, it's complicated." Dr. Light started to explain, but his excitement overwhelmed him. "Waluigi! You think you could record that melody into a recorder? Oh shoot, where did I put that thing..."

"Waluigi can make it!" Waluigi grinned. He rushed over to the expresso machine and started taking it apart. In a matter of seconds, he had constructed a makeshift gun. Smiling, he pulled the trigger.

_Du Du Duuuuuu Du Duuuuuuuuuu. Duuu Duuu Duuu Duuu Du Du Duuuuuu..._

"Waluigi? You're a genius?" Jeff frowned.

"Waluigi may be lazy, but when he need to be, he's no slacker." Wario puffed out his chest in pride.

"How many more of those can you make?" Little Mac asked, enthused.

"Give Waluigi more appliances, Waluigi helps attack an army." He smiled.

* * *

"Help! We're getting attacked by an army!"

Bowser and ROB bravely fought inside the Smash Hanger. Finally, karma had caught up to Bowser for dragging Ganondorf's body around everywhere. The duo was wedged between two crates of Laser Guns, which they were gladly using to fight the vast army.

"ROB, it was nice knowing you." Bowser said as he melted a couple of ROBs approaching them.

"NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER SURRENDER!" ROB exclaimed, shooting both his eye laser and his laser gun.

"Stop quoting Galaxy Quest and face reality!" Bowser demanded. "We're surrounded, outnumbered, and worst of all, I threw Ganondorf's body out there and they still haven't touched it! I mean, what the heck?!"

"BOWSER, AFTER YOU'VE WATCHED YOUR WHOLE RACE BE OBLITERATED BEFORE YOUR EYES, AND THEN SEE A COALITION OF PEOPLE WHO YOU WERE JUST FIGHTING YOU TAKE YOU IN AS THEIR OWN, THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I FIGHT." ROB told him. "IT'S BECAUSE THE SMASH CAMPUS IS A PLACE WORTH FIGHTING FOR."

"At least they had a chance." Bowser grumbled. "We don't..."

"DID SOMEONE SAY PLOT TWIST?" Wario yelled. With that, the anti-hero came soaring in the hanger, riding his motorcycle. Crushing the ROBs that surrounded their crate, he grinned at his fellow Smashers.

"Wario!" Bowser roared. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!"

"Because of this." Wario reached inside his mouth and pulled out a reformed blender ("That's my son!" Dedede exclaimed). Smiling, he pointed the appliance at the charging army and pulled the trigger.

_Du Du Duuuuuu Du Duuuuuuuuuu. Duuu Duuu Duuu Duuu Du Du Duuuuuu..._

Immediately, the unfortunate surrounding ROBs exploded. The surviving ROBs stared in fear as Wario turned his weapon on them and fired. Bowser and ROB stared in awe as the remaining ROBs exploded, liberating the hanger from the robotic army.

"GOOD JOB WARIO!" ROB said, his robotic voice almost getting excited. "LET'S STEAL BACK A SHIP AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

"How about we use mine?" Wario suggested, pointing to the end of the hanger. The Koopa Cruiser hung in the air, floating in place. On the balcony, they could see Waluigi and Jeff waving hello.

"But that's my ship..." Bowser complained.

.o0O0o.

After loading the ship, the two groups quickly explained what had happened in the past couple of hours.

"My poor ship..." Bowser sighed, looking at the gaping hole in his conference room. "At least you got the frequency."

"Let's get in there and blow some stuff up!" Wario chortled, banging on his chest.

"POKEY HAS MASTER HAND CAPTIVE." ROB reminded them. "WE CAN'T BLOW UP THE FACTORY UNTIL WE GET HIM OUT."

"How the heck are we going to clear a path inside, then?" Wario challenged. "There's no way to save him without killing ourselves."

"Actually... there might me a way." Jeff entered the conference room. "Wario, could you get Little Mac upset?"

* * *

_3 seconds later_

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Little Mac threatened, charging at the anti-hero. Barely, Wario leaped out of the way, allowing Little Mac to run into the floor hole.

"What the heck Jeff?!" Bowser gaped. "You just killed a man!"

"It's okay." Jeff laughed. "You see, we're directly over the portal, right? He just fell inside. He'll be fine."

"But what was the point of making him angry?" Wario asked.

.o0O0o.

Porky watched as a man in shorts fell through his portal. Landing on the Isle, he shook his head in rage. Shrugging, Porky pressed a couple of buttons.

"ROBs, attack." He sighed. His army of ROBs converged on Little Mac, surrounding him. The boxer just crouched on the ground, getting redder and redder by the second.

"Why the heck did they throw him in here?" Porky said out loud. "Look at him! He's so short."

Little Mac's head popped over to look at the kid king. "I'M NOT SHORT!" He yelled, his voice booming throughout Subspace.

All of a sudden, he started to grow enormous. His shirt ripped off, revealing glorious abs (that was for the fangirls). He was seven feet, no, eight feet, no, nine feet! Finally, he stopped an roared.

He had become Giga Mac.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ALL!" He screamed. With one sweep, he wiped the field clean of ROBs, then started charging towards Porky. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, SHORTY!"

"Dear Mother!" Porky screamed in panic. "ROBs, attack... That thing!"

Giga Mac only smiled.

.o0O0o.

Meanwhile, Bowser, ROB, Mega Man, Waluigi, and Wario prepared their weapon arsenal.

"The goal is to protect ROB so he can throw the Master Ball at Pokey." Jeff reminded them. "Only them can we blow up the factory. Understand?"

"Do we really have to blow it up?" Bowser asked. "I mean, we could reuse it."

"WAIT A SECOND..." Everything in ROB's head clicked. "YOU WERE TRYING TO FRAME JEFF, WEREN'T YOU?"

"What?" Bowser huffed. "I have no idea what you mean!"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T." ROB said in his robotic sarcastic way. "YOU JUST WANTED US TO CONVICT JEFF SO HE COULDN'T DISCOVER THE FREQUENCY. YOU JUST 'HAPPENED' TO BE THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE SHOCKWAVE. YOU JUST HAPPENED TO WANT THE FACTORY SAFE. YOU'RE TRYING TO USE THE FACTORY, AREN'T YOU?"

"Are you the Benefactor?" Jeff pressed. Bowser shook his head rapidly.

"Now look," he said firmly, "I admit, Ganondorf and I were originally trying to steal back the factory, and I do admit on trying to kill Jeff, but I'm not the Benefactor, I swear!"

"Wait, what?" Jeff frowned.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THE SHOCKWAVE THEN?" ROB challenged.

"It's what Master Hand said, I swear! I really don't know why I survived!" Bowser promised.

_"Were you lying or telling the truth?" Popo interrupted the story._

_"To be honest, yes." Bowser said. "I still don't know why I was awake. And no, I'm not the Benefactor."_

"Innocent till proven guilty!" Wario defended his fellow villain.

"ACTUALLY, ACCORDING TO SMASH LAW, IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE." ROB told them. "CRAZY HAND WROTE THE LAW."

"Oh, huh." Mega Man said. "Learn something new every day."

"Can Waluigi please charge in there?" Waluigi complained.

"RIGHT, SAVE THE WORLD, THEN PHOENIX WRIGHT." With that, the group jumped in the portal.

* * *

Porky gazed in horror as his factory fell to smithereens. The heroes and Wario and Bowser had gotten inside the factory and were blowing his army up bit by bit. Giga Bowser was eliminating his outside forces, and worst of all, he had run out of pork rinds. This was not a good day.

"I told you..." Master Hand laughed weakly. "You should have listened."

"SHUT UP!" Porky complained. "I'm supposed to win, I am! You stupid stupid Smashers! I had everything planned out and YOU RUINED IT!"

"You bet." Wario stood at the door. "My team's wiping out the rest of the ROB Squad, so that leaves just me and you, Porky."

"IT'S POKEY!" Porky whined.

"Not with that attitude." Master Hand joked, before pain engulfed him again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Porky pressed a button on his chair. All of a sudden, it started to grow. Eight legs sprouted out from the bottom while Porky was concealed in a glass chamber. Reaching its full potential, Porky laughed.

"Are you ready to lose to my spider mech?" He laughed. Wario leaped out of the way to avoid an electrical blast.

"This is what you get for leaving me behind in The Ruined Zoo!" Porky screamed, the spider mech crawling to the ceiling. "Do you realize how lonely it was, floating around in Subspace? It sucked!"

"At least you lost your old man look!" Wario teased, whacking the machine with his Corkscrew attack. Cringing in pain, he fell back down, crawling away to avoid another electric charge.

"When I'm finished with you, I'll make you a Chimera!" Porky vowed. "You'll be my slave!"

"Wario... Take this!" Weakly, Master Hand summoned a beam sword and threw it at the anti-hero. Wario leapt up and grabbed it, avoiding another swipe.

"Wha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed, slicing the leg off. Porky flinched, as if the attack had actually hurt him.

"I'll end you Wario!" Porky yelled, shooting another lightning bolt at him. Wario blocked it with his beam sword, holding it steadily. Porky stopped and turned towards Master Hand.

"I'll kill him!" Porky threatened, shooting his electric beam at the Hand of Creation. Wario watched in despair as Master Hand sat there and accepted his fate.

Just like a miracle, a forgotten familiar face leaped into view.

"Lucas?" Master Hand said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"The Courage Badge!" He exclaimed. Holding it out, the lightning bolt hit the badge and sent it flying back at him.

"WHA-" Porky stared in astonishment as his own bolt hit his machine, destroying the gun.

"WHAT?" ROB, holding a reformed toaster, ran inside the room. "HOW ARE YOU AWAK-"

"The Courage Badge is the Franklin Badge!" Lucas explained. "When I was hit by the shockwave..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"This is going to blow up in my face, isn't it?" Lucas sighed. "I hate my lif-"

The ROB exploded, sending a shockwave across the Campus. Lucas, however, was unaffected, remaining where he stood.

"Huh?" Lucas opened his eye and patted himself. "I'm alive? I'm alive! Of course!" He pulled out an old metal badge. "The Courage Badge... that must have been a lightning based attack!" Out of curiosity, he looked into the portal.

"Is that... Porky?" He mumbled. "Oh Mother... isn't there anyone that could save the world besides me?" He looked over at Olimar, who was tending the garden a moment earlier; he was unconscious, along with his Pikmin. Peach and Luigi were also unconscious a little ways from there. They had been trimming the hedges earlier, but now they lay face down in the mulch.

"Ah, come on!" He moaned. "Do I really have to do this now?" Summoning all of his courage from Mother 3, he jumped into the portal.

* * *

"I've been hiding out in here, watching him." Lucas told them. "Let's finish him off."

"You?" Porky exclaimed. "Aren't you that crybaby whose brother I made into a Chimera? Ha, that was great."

"I'll take my revenge once and for all!" Lucas swore. "Guys, let's do this! PK LOVE!"

The PSI attack hit the machine, knocking it off the ceiling.

"I'MMA!" Wario quickly leapt to the cockpit and punched a hole.

"GONNA!" Pulling out the boy, he leapt back over to the group.

"WIN!" Wario proudly held the former kid king, holding him from his neck like a puppy.

"I can't believe I lost-" Porky mumbled underneath his breath.

Lucas released the straps from Master Hand's table and helped him over to Porky.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Pokey Minch?" Master Hand asked.

"I was supposed to win!" Pokey sobbed. "I was supposed to be the hero! I was supposed to rule the world!"

"Pokey." Master Hand shot him an unidentifiable look (because, you know, he's still a hand). "You'll never be a hero when you threaten people's lives or try to take over the world. You can be happy with just the things you have. Take Lucas for example." He waved towards the boy. "When Wario kidnapped Ness, he ran away like a coward. But now look at him. When you kidnapped me, he leaped in the way to save my life. He gained something you'll never have with that attitude: courage. The courage to do the right thing. The courage to be a hero. The offer's still on the table. Join us Pokey. We could use someone like you."

"Never!" Somehow, he wiggled out of Wario's grasp and leaped towards ROB. They both fell back as they struggled.

Then, all of a sudden, the room was engulfed in a white light. When it cleared, Wario peeked his eyes open, only to see the impossible.

"Ha!" Porky laughed. "Try to get me now!"

"Did he just..." Wario gaped his mouth open.

"Encase himself in the Absolutely Safe Capsule?" Master Hand answered. "It appears so."

"Get me now, losers!" He taunted. "Spankety, spankety, spankety!"

"UHH..." ROB just stood there, staring at the boy. "SO... IT'S OVER?"

"It appears to be that way." Master Hand said.

"That was a little anti-climatic." Wario admitted. "Seriously, that's it? No self-destruct? No backup plan? He just jumps in and imprisons himself?"

"I guess..." Master Hand shrugged. "Uhh... Let's go do other things."

"I got a Space Denny's coupon!" Lucas said, holding up a coupon.

* * *

"Wait, seriously, that was it?" Pit shook his head. "He just jumped back in and everything was all woop-de-doo?"

"Afterwards, Master Hand was taken for treatment for The Swarm." Bowser explained. "For some reason, they still can't get it out of his system, and he's in constant agony. That's why we haven't seen him a lot recently."

"I blew up the factory and stopped any remaining ROBs from being reproduced." Wario told them all. "ROB took the schematics though, so he could rebuild his race. Little Mac, Mega Man, Bowser, ROB, Waluigi, Dr. Light, Jeff, Lucas, and I were given highest honors for saving everyone, but also sworn to secrecy. Rumor has it some of them may become future Smashers."

"Porky now resides in prison." Bowser said. "Eternally locked up for his crimes in the capsule. And I punched Wario in the face for stealing my ship."

"Waluigi and Jeff became good friends afterwards." Wario finished. "They work together on projects occasionally. The end."

"I'm confused." Ness shook his head. "When did Pokey become a mechanical genius? Dr. Andonuts did most of his Chimera building for him."

"Uhh..." Bowser and Wario looked dumbfound. "We don't know..."

"Ha! Called it!" Pit smiled, jumping up. "This story's a bunch of bull! I knew Lucas couldn't be brave."

"Well, that's it for today!" Dedede interrupted, looking at his Rolex. "Run along now you ungrateful jerks."

As they left, Lucas looked at the Evil Council. Sighing, he said, "Thanks for telling that story. I know they don't believe us, but at least you told them the truth."

"It's okay kid." Dedede patted the Earthbounder's back. "You wouldn't believe half the stuff we've done and gotten no thanks in return. Come on, let's get some Twizzlers before Wario gobbles them all down."

"But Ness does being up an excellent question." Lucas said before they left the library. "How did he make that machine?"

* * *

_2009: Brawl Era_

* * *

Porky had spent a year rotting in the capsule, and it was boring. The prison stunk, he couldn't eat any food, and he was freaking immortal. He would have to spend eternity stuck down here.

"Stupid Wario... Stupid Lucas..." He mumbled. "I'll get my revenge... Those idiots."

The doors opened, and bright light penetrated the room. A dark figure stood out against the light, entering the room. Turning a light on, he said "You think you would have actually succeeded for once, ja?"

"Shut up Dr. Wily." Porky grumbled. "What do you want?"

"You're welcome, by the way." The mad scientist sat down in a chair. "Do you realize how long it took me to instruct you how to finish the machine from outside of Subspace? You're lucky the Benefactor pays well."

"Shut up and get to the point." Porky grumbled.

"I have a proposal from the Benefactor." Dr. Wily smiled. "I grant you freedom from this cage, and you serve him willingly."

"Will we get to blow stuff up?" Porky asked. "I'm so bored!"

"Of course!" Dr. Wily smiled. He threw a mechanical disk on the capsule. It attached itself on and started expanding all over the capsule. After a minute, a giant mechanical Porky now stood where the capsule once sat still. The robot looked at itself, satisfied.

"It's time for my founded revenge."

* * *

_A/N: Hello everybody! Your Uncle Dunmore here! How's it going? Hope you've had a great day!_

_Thus ends this arc. I loved writing this, since I've always been curious about the Earthbound Universe. Doing research on it was fun and informational. We will defiantly see Pokey/Porky Minch again..._

_Which reminds me, we have a tie for the next story arc! After the Halloween special, we either got Star Fax of Dedede's Day Off! There's a poll on my page, so vote if you're interested(for guests, read rules in the first chapter)! If there is a tie, I will flip a coin._

_P.S. Got a new idea for another story. ;)_

_So until next time..._

_**DUNMORE, HUZZAH!**_

* * *

"Wait," Wario realized as he locked the library for the night. "Where the heck did Waluigi get that flute?"

"That was two years ago." Bowser grumbled. "Who cares?"

.o0O0o.

Cao Pi and Zhen Ji quietly road their horses down a dirt road. All of a sudden, four bandits popped out, wielding scimitars.

"Give us your gold!" They threatened.

Cal Pi sighed, pulling out his sword, but Zhen Ji held up her hands. "I got this." She smiled, pulling out her flute.

"WALUIGI GONNA WIN!" A man in purple attire leaped out of nowhere and grabbed the flute. Everyone stared in shock as the skinny man ran down the road, heading to who knows where.


End file.
